Because Of A Notebook
by x.roxmysox.x
Summary: What you would do if your friend gave you a notebook? No. What would you do if your friend gave a popular guy's notebook with all his deepest thoughts in it instead of the notes she was supposedly supposed to bring to study with? ON HOLD! T-T
1. Your Average Sunday

**_Hell-oooooo people. How're ya? Good? Not good? Alright, I just want ya'll to take a look at this fic. It's mah first! So if you've got a soft spot for slow developing stories. I'm your girl. Well, not really but whatever. This is just experimantal so tell me what you think of it in a review. Go easy though please!_**

**_I don't own CCS! Enjoy if you can!_**

* * *

"Get off me woman!" The dark haired boy yelled. His left hand holding Sakura's phone with Yukito currently on the other line and his other hand on Sakura's head, trying to pry her off his leg. Sakura held on tighter to Touya's leg, sprawled across the floor as he tried to move. Wouldn't you be doing the same thing to your brother (if you've got one) if he secretly took your phone, talked for about 4 and a half hours, and you're father specifically said don't over do it while I'm gone?

Yes, as tragic as this sounds, Fujitaka … was gone… on a business conference in New York that lasted a week! Unfortunately for him, that left the children unsupervised.

"Not until you give me my phone! Minutes aren't free, you know!" Sakura declared.

"Never!" Touya struggled again while Sakura held on tighter. "Let… go! Kaijuu!"

"To quote the words of my only brother: Never!" Sakura yelled. As Touya sighed in defeat, Sakura let go, knowing she had won this battle of the siblings.

"Gotta go Yuki. Kaijuu wants her cheap phone back." He hung up the phone and threw it at Sakura, who immediately let go to catch it.

"If it's so cheap, why aren't you using your own phone?" Sakura asked, stuffing her phone into her back pocket. Touya grabbed his own cell phone and gave Sakura a look.

"Are you crazy? These things cost minutes." He said. Sakura growled, lifted her foot up, and took a big step on Touya's foot.

"Aughm!" Touya exclaimed as he tried to control his scream of pain. He glared at Sakura, who was smiling triumphantly.

"That was for calling me a kaijuu." She said. Touya glared daggers at her.

"This isn't over…" He said. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him then she walked to her room, closing the door. She sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. Her cell phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi?" Sakura said.

"Sakura! What are you doing? I've been trying to call you for an hour now!" Meiling exclaimed.

"Sorry. My brother got a hold over my phone and was talking for who knows how long." Sakura explained.

"Oh, well. I've got some bad news." Meiling started. "You know that test we have on Math?" She asked nervously. Sakura groaned.

"Don't tell me you want me to help you study… again?" Sakura asked. She could practically hear Meiling hesitate. "Do you even remember the last time we studied Math together? We were more confused then when we started. To avoid that embarrassment, I'll pass. Sorry."

"Well... no one else is available and my own cousin won't help me!" Meiling explained. "My mom said that if I fail this test, I'd be in hell for the rest of my miserable life!"

"Aren't you exaggerating?" Sakura said slightly laughing.

"No, those were her exact words." Meiling stated. Sakura sweat dropped. "Please, you've got to help me! I'll even get my cousin to let us borrow his notes!" Meiling pleaded. Sakura pretended to think, just to make her suffer for a while. It wasn't everyday _the_ Meiling Li asked for help.

"Well--"

"Sakura! Please!" She begged. Sakura sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll help you, mou." Sakura said, exasperatedly. She heard Meiling sigh with relief.

"Arigato, Sakura. You're a lifesaver. I'll be there in a few! Ja ne!" She hung up. Sakura closed her cell phone and got up. She walked out to Touya's room and knocked.

"What?" Touya asked on the other side of the door.

"Meiling's coming." Sakura said in a singsong voice. She could hear Touya grunt grudgingly.

"Keep her away from me." Sakura heard Touya demand.

"Isn't that kinda harsh? I mean, I know she's broke up with you and all, but you can't keep avoiding her like this. It's not healthy." Sakura said. You see, about a couple months ago, Touya and Meiling were going out. Of course, they were in a serious relationship. Everyone was happy for them, even Sakura was glad Touya was dating her friend. But a month later, Meiling broke up with him. She wouldn't tell him nor Sakura the reason and he's been avoiding her since that faithful day. Tragic ain't it?

"No, this is normal." Touya retorted. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Not for you it isn't." Sakura muttered as she crossed her arms.

"Just do it."

"Whatever, you over-grown baby." Sakura said. She walked out the room. He actually was being a big baby. I mean, he's supposed to be a man! He needs to suck it up and move on! Then again, he was only human but that wasn't an excuse to avoid her.

* * *

"Meiling. Were you running all the way here?" Sakura asked a heavy breathing Meiling as she let her come inside her house. Meiling was holding a book bag, which Sakura guessed to have whatever she wanted to learn in Math in it.

"Kinda." Meiling said. She walked into the living room and crashed on the couch. "Hey, where's your brother?"

"He went out to some place... with his... with his... uh... _girlfriend_." Sakura choked. Touya being intimate with a girl? The sight made her sick to her stomach and well, it depended on the girl.

"Oh," Meiling said defeated. "Still avoiding me, huh?" Sakura nodded. "Well I think maybe we should study in your room." Sakura agreed and both walked to Sakura's room, Meiling lingering near Touya's room for a while but eventually caught up to Sakura.

They seated on the ground. Meiling sat her book bag down, collapsing to the ground. When the book bag hit the ground, Sakura could've sworn her desk shook a little.

"Geez, Meiling. What's in the bag anyway?" Sakura asked, moving stuff around to make a comfortable study area.

"A little of this, a little of that, and more of that." Meiling replied going through her bag.

"I'd laugh if it weren't for the fact I have no idea what you're talking about." Sakura sweat dropped. Meiling shrugged and took out a pencil and a math workbook.

"Alright, I wanna see what I know without notes first." Meiling said. Sakura nodded.

"I don't think I'll get this. I'm completely clueless when it comes to this." Sakura said.

"Then we'll learn together." Meiling said, excitedly.

* * *

"Get ready to see hell, Meiling." Sakura sighed. Her bedroom floor was littered with balled up papers, random pencils and pens, and a few plates with crumbs of left over snacks sitting on them.

"Come on, Sakura. You've got to understand some of this." Meiling huffed. Sakura shook her head.

"Let's just use your cousin's notes now." Sakura suggested. Meiling laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, you see. I would've used the notes a long time ago, but one problem." Meiling said. Sakura shrugged.

"What?" Sakura asked, urging her to go on.

"I kinda grabbed the wrong notebook." She said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Meiling pulled the black and white, slightly torn and old composition notebook.

"It looks fine to me." Sakura said. Meiling handed her the notebook and urged her to open it. Flipping through the pages, Sakura's eyes widened.

"These aren't notes. This is a journal." Sakura said. Meiling nodded.

* * *

**_So how was it? Good? Bad? Boring? Unbearable? Limited? Bad?_**

**_I'm just curious if it's any good. If a decent amount of people review. My ego will inflate and so will the chapters on this story XD Otherwise, it's bye-bye story time. Go easy on me, peeps. I'm kinda new to this whole writing thing so yeah._**

**_Please, R&R. Donka! (I think that's English-German for thank you. I don't know, I don't really study German. XD)_**


	2. A Quick Note

**_I was so excited making this chapter all of you! Thanks to all who put this story on your alert and favorites list! You're the best! Also thanks to everyone who put me on their favorite/alert author list and the beautiful people who reviewed! _**

**_I have decided to continue since I got more than enough reviews! Kudos to you all… again! I would say specific names but I'm afraid of misspelling or not mentioning you at all._**

**_Oh yeah, and sorry about the mistake I made in the last chapter. At least we know I'm human XD I have this problem with first and third person heehee…_**

**_I don't own CCS! Enjoy!_**

* * *

"That's a journal?!" Meiling exclaimed. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you know that already?" She asked. Meiling shook her head.

"Nope. It looked like a bunch of made-up words to me." Meiling laughed. Sakura gave her a look, clearly showing confusion but just shrugged and closed the book. "What? The handwriting's terrible."

Sakura observed the cover. In big letters, obviously written in pencil, was the name: Syaoran Li. _The _Syaoran Li? The guy every girl in the world, at some point, fantasizes about? The most powerful teen in all of Asia? Yes, it's a little weird for one teen boy to have so much but hey, he was a celebrity.

"Say, Meiling?" Sakura said.

"Yeah?"

"Who's your cousin?" Sakura asked. Sakura only wanted to confirm the name. She saw Meiling hesitate for what seemed like the 100th time today.

"I have a question first." Meiling said. Sakura nodded. "Do you fan girl over… stuff or… more like… people?" She asked. Sakura thought for a minute. She didn't know where this question was coming from.

"Not especially." Sakura said. Meiling took in a big, loud breathe.

"He's… Syaoran Li!" She said then quickly covered her ears and closed her eyes. Sakura nodded.

"I knew it." Was all Sakura said but looking at Meiling, she guessed she was supposed to react a little louder. After a while, Meiling slowly opened her eyes and removed her hands from her ears.

"You… didn't scream." Meiling sounded surprised. It came out as more of a question than a statement. Sakura nodded slowly.

"Was I supposed to?" Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, that's what all the other girls do. They scream really loud then ask a bunch of stupid questions about him like, "What does he look in the morning?" or "Do you have any baby pictures of him?" or some crap like that." Meiling said, a hint of annoyance present.

"I see…" Sakura said thoughtfully. "But why? I mean he's only a person." Sakura said. Meiling cried tears of joy.

"Wow Sakura! I've never heard anyone say that about my cousin! You have such a big heart!" She cried. Sakura sweat dropped. "Too big a heart if you ask me." Meiling muttered.

"Um… thanks?" Sakura said awkwardly. Meiling quickly dried her tears and took the book.

"Now let's decipher this baby!" She exclaimed, opening the book. Sakura quickly snatched it away from her.

"We can't! This is an invasion of privacy!" Sakura said. Meiling snatched it back.

"Oh please! Invasion of privacy, my ass! It's a book!" Meiling hissed.

"Uh, yeah, with his deepest thoughts in it!" Sakura retorted. Meiling sighed.

"Fine. But can we atleast look at one page?" Meiling asked. It was Sakura's turn to sigh now, wanting to get this over with.

"Sure, whatever." Sakura said exasperatedly. Meiling squealed with excitement as she opened the book again. Her eyes searched the page over, reading and taking in every word she saw. Her mouth started to hang open. When it looked like drool was about to fall out, Sakura clamped Meiling's mouth shut.

"Sakura, listen to this. He wrote a poem." Meiling said, settling in a criss-cross position on the littered floor. "Standing on my own two feet. I know the world today. Deceitful, lying, and tough. But I keep my feelings at bay. Saying 'I know what you're going through' isn't working. Just by myself, they will be lurking…" Meiling recited. Everything was silence.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Meiling yelled out in frustration. She looked over to see Sakura crying. Sakura didn't know why but tears started to fall. "Wha-? Sakura what's wrong?" Meiling asked, concern dripping in her voice. Was it even possible to produce tears on such little words?

"He's lonely. It's so sad." Sakura sobbed. "Maybe the lurking part means his fangirls or something." Meiling sweat dropped.

"Uh huh." Meiling grunted as Sakura wiped her tears. Meiling grabbed a pen and started to write at the corner of the page.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked. Meiling didn't even look up to answer.

"What does it look like? I'm writing a comment." Sakura could hear her mutter words like: "Syoaran", "stupid", "poem", and "emo". _**(I'll leave it up to your imagination.)**_

Whatever Meiling was writing, it wasn't going to be pretty when he saw it. Sakura glanced at the window, and saw it was almost twilight. Meiling gave a satisfying grunt and passed the pen to Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked, eyeing the pen. She wasn't gonna write in there. It would surely haunt her later.

"Stop asking questions and write what you think about the poem." Meiling said, determined. If she did something, she always made Sakura do it too just so she wasn't the only one to do it. How childish but it was Meiling.

"Fine." Sakura grabbed the pen. She wrote for about a minute then closed the book. "There. Be happy."

"I wonder what he's gonna think once he reads our comments." Meiling giggled.

"Well, I'm not worried. I don't live with him so you just go, have fun, and tell me how he reacts alright?" Sakura smirked as she laid out on her bed. Meiling gaped at her evilness. She glanced at Sakura's clock. It was 9:30. "Oh god! Auntie Yelan will kill me!" Meiling said gathering her supplies and stuffing them in her backpack.

"Curfew?" Sakura asked leaning up. Meiling nodded. Finished, Meiling hoisted her backpack on her back and ran out of the room. Sakura jumped off her bed and followed but she walked.

After she saw Meiling turn the corner, she heard a bump. Her eyes furrowed as she ran to where she heard the sound. She saw Meiling and Touya both on the ground rubbing aching parts of their heads. She immidiately hid behind the wall, peeking at them.

"Oh boy." Sakura muttered watching the scene.

"Ouch." Meiling mumbled. When Meiling opened her eyes, she saw Touya. She tilted her head. "Touya?" She said out loud.

Touya immediately opened his eyes to look at the girl before him. "Shit." He cursed. Meiling's eyes seemed to narrow a little. You could see the hurt and longing in both of their eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever for them but only a couple minutes for Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the two staring at each other. _Say something you idiots! _When it was obvious they weren't going to say something, Sakura knocked on Meiling's head as if it were a door. "Hello! Curfew? Yelan? Dead meat? Any of these words ring a bell?"

Meiling snapped out of her trance and ran like the wind, past Touya, down the stairs, and out the door of Kinomoto Residence. Sakura and Touya both walked down the stairs. Sakura waving at Meiling's retreated figure and Touya plopping on the couch. As soon as she was out of sight, Sakura closed the door and burst out laughing.

"Awwww-kward." She said in a singsong voice. Touya scowled.

"Didn't I tell you to keep her away from me?" Touya glared at her from the couch. Sakura wiped away the tears that formed when she was laughing.

"It was an accident and I got rid of her didn't I?"

"Yeah? Well, you sure took you're sweet time doing it." Touya snapped. Sakura's eye twitched. _That ungrateful little-!_

"Fine, be an emotionalist. I don't care. But you will talk to her, you can't keep hiding." Sakura glared holes at the back of his head then stomped up the stairs to her room.

Touya rolled his eyes. Who was she to get in _his_ personal business? _And what the hell's an emotionalist anyway? _Touya thought.

Sakura decided to get cleaning since Meiling obviously didn't stick around to clean up the mess she mostly made.

* * *

Sakura sighed when she was done picking up all the paper balls, pencils, pens, and erasers. She would just give Meiling the rest of her stuff at school in the morning. Sakura then took a shower, fitted into her pajamas, and got ready for sleep.

Before she could sleep, she always drank a glass of cold milk, kind of a habit when her mom was alive.

Alas, her mom, Nadeshiko Kinomoto was gone. Gone forever. Forever sleeping. Taking the dirt nap. Ok well, you get my point. Sakura went downstairs and poured herself a glass.

Before the glass touched her lips, her brother came down, his hand on his head, and slammed a notebook on the counter.

"I slipped on your stupid notebook." He mumbled. Then he walked back upstairs. Sakura rolled her eyes at her strange brother. Then happily drank her cold milk and put the glass in the sink. She took a look at the notebook and her eyes widened.

Her teeth clenched in annoyance as her left eye twitched. It was Syoaran Li's notebook!

"Damn it, Meiling!"

* * *

**_Sooo? Was this any better? Did you like the little, tiny, microscopic TouyaxMeiling moment? I'm sorry to all the people who wanted it longer but I could make it longer. I proof read it but if I you spot any mistakes I might have missed, just tell moi._**

**_Hm… anything else? Nope! Just review! X3_**

**_Thank ya, and see ya in the next chapter!_**


	3. Crazy Morning and Tomoyo

**_I did this all at the same time! And It's almost 2,000 words! I tried to make it longer. I really did! Arigato to everyone. That includes, my reviewers, my veiwers, and all the people who alert/favorite me or the story! You're all so _****_wonderful!_**

**_Alright, enough damaticness. I don't own CCS so...!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

As the sun arrived on this beautiful school day, with birds chirping as if nature's alarm clock, unfortunately, was corrupted by the loud, echoing voice of Meiling Li.

"Yelan! This is a cruel and unusual punishment, I say!" Meiling banged on Yelan's bedroom door. Apparently, for missing one curfew, she was grounded until Christmas, and she couldn't have any bon-bons until her next birthday.

"Something could have happened to you. You should've called saying you were going to be late. This much has to be done." Yelan reasoned.

"Ok, well, so what about being grounded until Christmas? That much I can take. But no bon-bons either?! That's just unfair! I can't live without bon-bons, you hear me!"

She could hear Yelan snickering. _That old hag!_ Meiling then stomped over to the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal.

She sat down at the kitchen table, enjoying the sweet, delicious-ness of Reese's Puff. Soon after, her million-dollar cousin came down, his hair a mess and with no shirt. That's right ladies and gentlemen, it's Syaoran Li! (Insert fan girl screaming here)

Meiling didn't say anything to him. She was already mad and he got on her nerves like you wouldn't believe. Without her sweet, chocolate bon-bons, she was just plain in a bad mood.

Syaoran glanced at her. Something was wrong with this girl. Just yesterday, she was yelling at him to put a shirt on. Today, she's just eating cereal, saying nothing. Not even nagging him. Was she PMSing or something?

"What's up with you?" He asked, opening the crystal silver refrigerate. Meiling pouted.

"Nothing. Leave me alone." She muttered then angrily munched on her Reese's Puff.

"You haven't started yelling at me. Something happened?" He asked again. He poured a bowl of cereal for himself.

"I don't yell at you every morning!" Meiling yelled, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. She quickly realized what she did, calmed down, and sat down.

"You were saying?" Syaoran sat down and munched on his cereal.

"Ok maybe I do." Meiling confessed. "But I'm just pissed! Yelan is so cruel!" She punched the wall in frustration. A tny dent slowly made it's way unto the painted surface.

"Why? What'd she do?"

"SHE TOOK AWAY MY BON-BON PRIVILEGES!" Meiling yelled.

"…That's it?" Syaoran asked, slightly snickering. Meiling nodded. It was silent. Until Syaoran burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! That's why you're so weird this morning?!" Syaoran laughed. This made Meiling even more pissed. Her eye twitched as she watched him laugh and laugh.

"….."

"HAHAHAHA!"

"…."

"HAHAHAHA!"

"..."

"AAAAHHHAAAHAHAHA!"

"Oh my god, don't you ever run out of breath?! Shut up, shut up, SHUUUTTT UP!" Meiling yelled. Syaoran calmed down a little bit and breathed.

"Alright." He said, slightly laughing. "I'm finished."

"Good. It wasn't even that funny, you ass." Meiling mumbled. Syaoran frowned.

"What kind of cousin are you? And after I lent you my notes too. Speaking of which, where are they?" He asked, putting his cereal bowl in the sink. Meiling grew stiff. She totally forgot that she accidentally took his notebook... and wrote in it!

"Your notebook? PSH! It's in my book bag! Let me go get it!" Meiling feigning a care-free attitude. She ran out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room.

_Ok, I've got to think fast! Ok, I know explaining myself won't work since Syaoran's a tough cookie. Wait. Did I just say that? No! Focus at the problem at hand, Meiling! Ok, I've got it. I'll throw the "notebook" at his face then run! Yeah, that'll work. But then I'll have to deal with him when I come home from school… oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it._

Meiling opened her bedroom door and walked over to her desk. Her backpack was lying on the floor next to the desk's chair. She rummaged through it only to find no notebook. She immediately emptied the bag out but all she found were a bunch of paper, pens, pencil shavings, and some left-over peppermints. Popping one of the mints in her mouth, she thought for a moment.

_Don't tell me I dropped it at Sakura's house? How? I didn't even bump—Touya! God damn it!_ Meiling mentally cursed. She slowly walked downstairs, back to the kitchen.

"Well?" Syaoran asked expectantly.

"Meiling laughed nervously. "Um, well… you see.." This could take a while.

* * *

Unfortunately, the Kinomoto residence wasn't any quieter.

"Kaijuu, hurry up! You've been taking forever in there!" Touya yelled banging on the bathroom door. He could hear her sigh in annoyance.

"I just got in here!" Came her slightly muffled reply.

"Exactly. So you know no matter how much soap you use, your smell will never go away. Do kaijuus even need baths?" He asked.

"Haha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." Sakura said sarcastically. Touya rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm gonna get breakfast started. Be out in an hour!" He demanded.

"It won't even take an hour." Sakura replied.

**One Hour and thirty minutes later…**

"Oi, Sakura…" Touya whined. "Get out already. Unlike you, people who are pretty need to use it. There's that and I'm gonna be late for school."

Sakura opened the door, letting the steam, probably from the shower, float on out. She lightly pulled on her school uniform, which consisted of a blue sweater vest, white shirt, red tie, navy blue skirt that stopped mid thigh, and knee high brown boots.

"I'm out. Happy?" Sakura asked. Touya didn't even reply. He immediately ran into the bathroom, locking it shut. Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

She walked to her bedroom and stared at the notebook on her perfectly neat bed. It was like it was mocking her or something. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the book. The fate of Meiling was set in stone, today. A Monday…around 9:00 AM.

A maniacal grin made it's way unto the auburn haired girl's face. Sakura took a quick look at the clock.

_Crap! It's almost 9!_

She rushed downstairs to find that Touya really did make breakfast but it was just a muffin and some milk. She was in no position to argue. So she just grabbed her book bag, stuffing the journal in it, and decided to eat the muffin on the way to school and raced out the door.

* * *

"You... did… WHAT?!" Syaoran yelled. Meiling had explained the whole thing: I took your journal and accidentally left it at my friend's house, in the kitchen. As you can see, he was pissed and beyond.

"No need to yell. Geez, I think I saw a bird die." Meiling complained. Syaoran trailed back and forth.

"Who did you leave it with?" He asked. Meiling bit her lip. If she told, he would most definitely go after Sakura and we all know that if he laid one finger on Sakura… well, another person will be pissed. Here's a hint: she's got long black hair, loves to sing, and video tapes Sakura like her life depends on it. Then they're would be a bunch of pissed people and they'd all die!

Ok that was a little dramatic.

"Um…Well would you look at the time?! I'm almost late for class! See ya Syaoran!" Meiling said, running for her dear life out the door of the Li mansion.

* * *

"Sakura! Wait for me!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura waited for her to catch up.

"Hello, my dear Sakura. How've you been? Has anything happened to you in the last 24 hours?" She asked currently video taping her. Sakura sweat dropped as they continued walking.

"Um, Tomoyo. You don't have to freak out like that when I forget to call you, you know?" Sakura suggested. Tomoyo gasped and grabbed one of Sakura's hands.

"Nonsense! God put me on this Earth so you wouldn't be hurt. And if you did get hurt, just even a scratch, I would surely got to hell for it." Tomoyo said. Why did the aura around her suddenly become cold and dark?

"You don't need to take it that far. It's not that big a deal. Besides, I get scratches all the time anyway." Sakura said. Probably not the best thing to say... Tomoyo gasped and stopped walking. (Insert thunder and organ music here)

Sakura shook her head at her best friend's dramatic-ness. For some reaon, Tomoyo just scared her.

"SAKURA!" As soon as Sakura turned her head to the yelling individual, she was tackled to the ground.

"M-Meiling?" Sakura said surprised. "What the—get off me!" Underneath her bangs, Meiling showed a scary face.

"**I know you have it…**" She said in a dark tone. "**You must give me the book…**"

"Will you get off me first?" Sakura asked. Meiling got up and helped Sakura to her feet. Sakura reached into her backpack and gave the notebook to Meiling. Meiling examined the notebook.

"Ok. It's all in one piece." Meiling blew a sigh of relief.

"Why wouldn't it be? I think you should trust me enough to accidentally leave something at my house." Sakura said.

"Oh, I trust you." Meiling said. "But, that thing that you call a brother.. yeah, let's not think about it."

"Hey, who's notebook have you there?" Tomoyo asked gently taking the notebook. "Syaoran Li? …You've got Syaoran Li's notebook?"

Meiling sighed. "I wish people wouldn't say his whole name like that. He's my cousin."

"You guys are cousins?!" Tomoyo exclaimed loudly that naturally turned heads. Sakura laughed nervously at them and quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! We can't let anyone else know about this! We don't want to attract attention." Tomoyo nodded. Sakura removed her hand.

As they entered the school, Meiling told Tomoyo the whole story. Tomoyo nodded but didn't quite get it.

"Why not simply return it?" Tomoyo asked. They turned a corner and headed toward their locker. The locker hall was very colorful since every locker was painted according to the owner's every day attitude. Something the students voted for last year.

"Are you kidding me? If he found out I went through his personal journal, my life would be over! I'm too young to die, Tomoyo! Too young!" Meiling exclaimed, opening her dull red painted locker

"O…k?" Tomoyo nodded slowly. "So what now?" Tomoyo asked as she opened her own fresh lavender painted locker.

"I'm gonna let Sakura hold onto it until after school." Meiling said throwing the journal to Sakura.

"Why me?" Sakura whined as she opened her bright yellow painted locker. Once again, she could hear the book taunting her.

"You endured a night with the thing. I'm sure half the day will not kill you." Meiling stated in her as-a-matter-of fact tone.

Sakura groaned. "Why do I get the feeling something will go terribly wrong today?" Sakura muttered under her breath.

* * *

**_I hope I spelt Syaoran's name correctly, for those who noticed. Yep! Yay! Syaoran's first appearance. _**

**_I've got big plans for the next chapter! It's gonna be so fricken awesome!_**

**_Make sure to review!_**


	4. Oh Shit!

**_Whoa! Over 1,300 hits! T-T YOU REALLY LOVE ME!_**

**_Kali: they don't love you. They thought the story was interesting, genius._**

**_…Who are you… and what are you doing on my computer?_**

**_Kali: …I was just in the neighborhood is all!_**

**_... Dude, it's a computer…--" Anyway, I don't own CCS or the freakishly weird person that mysteriously got on my computer…?_**

**_Kali: Don't judge me…_**

* * *

Meiling decided to take the Syoaran's journal, to Sakura's joy, during lunch time. As much as she would like to be choking down on the free desserts the cafeteria was currently serving, she couldn't. For her life was in danger. Meiling ripped out the first page (the poem) so he won't find evidence to show Yelan. Oh well, he won't miss it, Meiling thought. She also erased his name off the front just to annoy him. He can always rewrite it, Meiling thought.

She quietly walked the front door, took off her shoes in the doorway, and discreetly made her way upstairs to her room. She was actually half expecting Syaoran to catch her but he didn't so she wasn't complaining.

She grabbed the notebook from her book bag and glared at the school utensil. "This is all your fault, you stupid piece of—" She could hear footsteps enter the room next to hers, Syaoran's. She held her breath as she could hear muffled voices.

Seeing as she couldn't hear them from her current spot, she went to the wall and silently put her ear on it.

_Damn it! I still can't hear anything! _Meiling sighed as she could hear tiny parts of the conversation being taken next door.

There were: "Where", "you", "going" Meiling automatically assumed the voice to be Eriol Hiiragizawa, her cousin asking, "Where are you going?"

She could hear Syaoran reply in a complete sentence. "Meiling will obviously try to avoid me until I get my hands on that journal so I'm going to her school." Meiling's eyes widened.

"He wouldn't…" She whispered to herself. She thought about it for a while. "Shit! He would!" She exclaimed out loud. It was then she noticed that the journal she was holding, wasn't Syaoran's. It was just a regular composition notebook with Math homework in it! And the worst part... none of the answeres were even right! She shouldn't have rushed!

"I thought I heard Meiling." She heard Syaoran say. Meiling covered her mouth with one hand and grabbed her backpack, stuffing the journal in it. There was only one way out of this room without being noticed. Meiling grabbed an extra pair of shoes out of her closet. Slipping them on, she unlatched the lock to her window and jumped.

Unfortunately, she was on the third floor. Luckily, she had experience before and in the past found a big, fat patch of dandelion fluff to land on. I mean, this thing was huge and thick!

One time, she put some of the fluff in Syaoran's pillowcase because he was allergic to flowers and he blew up like a hot air balloon. Ahh… good times…

Ok back to the story.

After Meiling landed in the thick fluff, she ran as fast as she could to her school. It wasn't far from her house.

Syaoran slammed open the girl's room. No sign of Meiling.

"Never been in here before…" Eriol commented. He noticed the window was open. "The window's open." He said as he walked over to the window and stuck his head out. He saw the patch of dandelion fluff. He smirked as he saw Meiling running.

He shrugged and closed the window. "So Meiling _was_ in here." Syaoran said, watching her run. He narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"Tomoyo, must you have that thing on all the time?" Sakura asked her friend as she rested her chin on her hand, leaning on a courtyard table. Tomoyo was right across from Sakura at the table, obviously filming Sakura.

"Yep." She replied simply.

"Are you afraid of running out of batteries?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. I've got spare in my pocket." Tomoyo said proudly.

"What if those don't work?" Sakura asked.

"I can always ask a teacher. They always have some for me." She replied. Sakura gave her a look, saying she wasn't gonna give up. "Awww! You look so cute when you're annoyed!"

Sakura sweat dropped.

"SAKURA! WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" Sakura heard Meiling yell from behind her. Tomoyo turned the camera to her.

"Meiling! Where did you go?" Sakura asked. Meiling was panting heavily and roughly.

"Oi, oi. Meiling, you okay?' Sakura asked concerned. Meiling put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura…" She said. "WE'RE IN SOME DEEP SHIT MAN!" She screeched. Yelling was kind of a thing for Meiling so nobody in the courtyard bothered looking at what she was yelling about.

Tomoyo even dropped her camera to block her ears.

"W-why?" Sakura asked.

"SYAORAN'S COMING AND I LOST THE JOURNAL!" She yelled again.

"No you didn't. It's in my locker. I just checked." Sakura answered

"What would happen to me without you Sakura!" Meiling cheered. Meiling grabbed her hand and lead her into the building. Tomoyo followed them with her camera.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I think it's time you met my cousin." Meiling said. Sakura frowned at her.

"Why?" Sakura asked. Meiling thought about it.

"Oh nothing. I just want you guys to meet because I think you guys will secretly fall in love with each other and live a very happy life together. Soon you'll bare children and I'll have nieces and nephews!" Meiling said sarcastically. Of course, Sakura didn't know that it was sarcasm. "Hey, you know, that might work." Meiling rubbed her hands together in an evil manner. "That's it! You guys make such a perfect couple too!"

"Say what?!" She and Syaoran yelled. Sakura blushed lightly.

"Oh, Syaoran. Where'd you come from?" Meiling asked casually to his popping out of nowhere. Syaoran was steamed… again. "So what do you say?"

"HELL TO THE HELL NO!" Syaoran yelled. "Never!"

"WHEN PIGS FLY IN FROZEN HELL!" Sakura yelled nodding silently crossing her arms across her chest.

"_**Chotto matte…**__"_ **(1) **Tomoyo said in her dark serious voice. "**Are you saying Sakura isn't good enough for you… kid?**" She asked. She cracked her knuckles. Syaoran backed up, holding up his hands in defense.

"I'm not saying she isn't hot… cause she is. But she just isn't my type." Syaoran admitted. Sakura blushed again. She really wished they wouldn't talk about her as if she wasn't there.

"Oh please. You don't have a type. I thought 'girl' was your type." Meiling stated leaning against a locker. _**(Sorry. John Tucker moment. Couldn't resist XD)**_ "And anyway, since you think she's so hot, you guys are two are to go on dates every Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday from now on." Meiling demanded. "And when you aren't together, you shall communicate through Syaoran's journal which Tomoyo or I shall be the messenger."

"This is just like a manga!" Tomoyo exclaimed. A dark aura emitted from Sakura and Syaoran.

"No freakin' way!" They yelled in unison.

"You can't just decide this!" Sakura defended.

"I say I can since my aunt is Yelan Li. Meaning I have all the power in Asia as much as Syaoran does! OOHOHOHOHOHO!" Meiling laughed. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"But I've got plans on those days!" Syaoran defended. Meiling stopped laughing.

"Then your gonna have to cancel. Sorry. This convo is over." Meiling stated. "Ah, Tomoyo. You hungry? Cause I'm starved."

"Sure, I think Ms. Mizuki will allow us to eat some cake in Home Ec." Tomoyo shared. Meiling and Tomoyo walked back outside.

"I knew something bad was gonna happen." The couple sighed.

"Now what?" Syaoran asked.

"I guess I should give you back your journal." Sakura said. She started walking to her yellow locker. Syaoran gaped at her and he managed to catch up with her.

"You mean, you had it the whole freakin' time?!" He asked incrediculously. Sakura nodded simply.

"Ah man. I thought Meiling had it so I was prepared to give her hell. But with you, it changes everything." He said. Sakura stopped at her locker, trying her combination.

"How?" She asked.

"Because I'd go to jail if I tried to show you hell." He said simply. Sakura sweat dropped and managed to pop open her locker. She could feel Syaoran looking at her intensily.

"What're you looking at?" Sakura asked. Her face lit up a little. Syaoran laughed.

"How do you know I was looking at you?" He asked.

"I can feel it." Sakura said. "Kinda hard to explain." Syaoran nodded.

"Woah! You're locker's so clean! And organized! You've got to help me with mine." Syaoran pleaded.

"It can't be that messy." Sakura laughed as she searched for Syaoran's journal.

"You don't believe me? I'll give you a picture of it then." He said. Sakura took the book from between her Math and Science.

"Here you go." Sakura handed him his beloved journal. Sakura looked around her locker confused.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked curiosity shown on his face. Sakura looked around one more time before answering.

"My Math homework is missing!" Sakura exclaimed. "And I worked all night on it too!" Sakura sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Aren't you terrible in Math?" Syaoran asked as if recalling a memory. Sakura nodded.

"How did you know?"

"I heard Meiling complaining about it one time." Syaoran laughed.

"Why does everything keep popping back to her?" Sakura asked, exasperatedly sad. Syaoran looked at her for a moment.

"I could help you rewrite it… if you want." He suggested. Sakura perked up.

"Really?!" Then she hung her head again. "But you don't have the same homework I do so won't it be hard?"

"Not really. I always end up finishing Meiling's homework so it's pretty easy. I could teach you." He shrugged. Sakura perked up again. "You can come over today, if it's really important. And I'll leave the journal with you. Just don't look at anything!" He handed her his journal

"Sure! No problem!" Sakura smiled. Syaoran forced coughed.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm late for class." He said and started running down the hall and made his way outside. Sakura put the journal back in her locker.

"THAT WAS SO CUTE!" Tomoyo said. "You guys are perfect together!"

"Wow. Sakura, you dog you." Meiling said. "You've got guts flirting with my cousin. Now going on a study date? That's just playgirl." Meiling laughed.

Sakura blushed. "What are you talking about? Someone stole my math homework! This is serious." Sakura protested.

Meiling laughed nervously. She decided not telling Sakura that she accidentally took her homework and it would be a better way for Syaoran and Sakura to become closer.

"That was the first time I've ever seen Syaoran embarrest! Sakura you're already moving his heart!" Meiling exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"My little Sakura is growing up! And I got it all on tape!" Tomoyo cheered.

"You what?!" Sakura yelled.

"You do?! Make sure to give me a copy!" Meiling begged.

"No problem!" Tomoyo smiled. "I'll give you a copy when you're married to Syaoran!" She told Sakura.

"LIKE THAT'LL EVER HAPPEN!" Sakura yelled at her. Tomoyo and Meiling burst out laughing as Sakura crossed her arms angrily.

* * *

**(1) Usually means Wait a minute or Hold on.**

**_So anyway, did you guys like it? Any mistakes? Long enough? Too short? Any good?_**

**_Kali: Geez, give them time to review… those questions are annoying._**

**_Hey! I'm looking for ways to improve this thing here!_**

**_Kali: …..yeah. Anyway make sure to Review!_**


	5. Kero, Yue, and the Study Date!

**_Over 3,000 words on this page... It's as long as it can get sweet hearts. Didn't take long since I have a long imagination and I can type faster than anyone in my family. Heh._**

**_Kali: Don't flatter yourself, it's pathetic..._**

**_My computer, I can do what ever the hell I want! So anyway, I don't own_**

**_Kali: CCS. Enjoy! ...Oh you were gonna say that, weren't you?_**

**_... Don't push it lady..._**

* * *

Meiling pushed Sakura through the doors of the Kinomoto residence and up the stairs to her room. Tomoyo followed behind them with her sewing kit and a bag of cloth. Touya was at work at about this time.

"It's just studying! Stop making a big deal out of this!" Sakura yelled at Meiling when they entered her room. Meiling sighed and shook her head while resting her hands on her hips.

"Little, naïve Sakura." Meiling shrugged. "Don't you ever watch TV anymore? Studying...in the same room... alone together... with a powerful teen...hmmm... Yep, sounds like a date to me! Don't you think so Tomoyo?"

"Of course. I still can't believe it. My little Sakura is.. is...Smile!" Tomoyo said taking a sudden picture.

Tomoyo sat on Sakura's bed. "Aren't you supposed to be grounded Meiling?" She asked. Sakura smirked knowingly.

"Nope! What Aunt Yelan doesn't know, probably won't bite her." Meiling smiled broadly. Sakura's smirk dropped into a frown.

"Whatever." Sakura said. She opened her window and looked out it as if expecting something.

"Sakura?" Meiling questioned. "What are you doing?"

"Are you expecting something?" Tomoyo stood up. Sakura turned to them and put a finger to her lips. So the two stayed quiet.

For a while, nothing happened. Meiling was about to speak until she saw two cats jump to the window seal and enter Sakura's room. One of the cats had pure, smooth white fur and a big purple mark in the shape of a moon over his eye. That cat seemed elegant and composed. The other cat was a light orange and his fur seemed messy and ruffled. He seemed like the lazy type who would sleep and eat all day.

"Oh my god! What is that?!" Meiling pointed to the animals. The white car hissed at her. Meiling jumped behind Tomoyo.

"Is he gonna kill me?" Meiling asked softly. Sakura softly petted his fur and he seemed to calm down and purred to her touch.

"This is Yue and don't call him a 'that'. He can understand what your saying. Touya did and now he has this big scar on his back." Sakura laughed. "He's a little arrogant." Sakura whispered.

"I don't remember a scar on Touya's back." Meiling blurted out. Sakura and Tomoyo smiled at her.

"You would know wouldn't you?" Tomoyo said slyly. Meiling raised an eyebrow.

"What ever you're talking about... you guys sure are evil." Meiling glared at them.

"Welcome to my world." Sakura smirked. Meiling made a purposely fake smile and rolled her eyes at her.

Yue jumped on Sakura's bed and sit down like a trained cat would. Tomoyo sat next to him and petted his fur.

The light orange cat played around Sakura's feet and meowed loudly. "So, who's this?" Meiling asked.

"This is Kero." Sakura introduced. She petted his fur and he seemed to smile. Sakura got up and opened her door. Yue and Kero both ran out of the room.

"I guess we could take time out preparing for your date to ask about these …fur balls." Meiling said, choosing her words carefully while glancing at Yue. Sakura couldn't believe this. The cat's got her in check! Sakura rolled her eyes again and walked out the door. Tomoyo and Meiling followed.

"Where are you going?" Meiling asked as they walked down the stairs.

"The kitchen." Sakura said as they entered the kitchen. She opened the cabinets and grabbed a can of tuna. After cleaning it out, she put it on the counter. Yue jumped on the counter and started to nibble on it.

Sakura went to the fridge and grabbed a pudding cup. After opening it, she set it on the counter and Kero just ate it down like a starving... cat.

"A pudding eating cat. Never seen one of those before." Meiling said.

"How do you know what to feed them?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shrugged.

"It's a feeling you get just by looking at them." Sakura looked at them. "For example, does Yue look like he eats regular cat food?" Tomoyo and Meiling looked at Yue and stared for a second.

"Nope." They both replied unison. Sakura nodded.

"Does Kero look like he eats tuna?" Sakura asked. Once again, Meiling and Tomoyo looked at Kero. He seemed to blink at them curiously.

"Well… I'm not sure." Tomoyo replied.

"He looks like he'll eat anything actually." Meiling shrugged. As soon as the cats were finished they went upstairs and didn't come back.

"Where'd they go?" Tomoyo asked.

"They probably went out the window back to where they came from." Sakura shrugged.

"You don't own them?" Meiling asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Nope. They just appeared one day and ever since then I've been feeding them every week or so." Sakura said.

"Oh…" They replied. It was silent... again.

"Well, time for your study date!" Meiling spoke up.

"It's... not... a date!" Sakura yelled at her. Tomoyo laughed at the scene.

* * *

"Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran." Eriol scolded. "Do you have a soft spot for women?" Syaoran glared at him from the couch in the living room. Eriol was sitting across from Syaoran on a different couch with Takashi sitting next to him.

"Are you gay?" He asked lazily. Though he was not at all happy they were here. Eriol and Takashi decided to make a visit to Syaoran after they heard from Meiling that _he invited _a... a... _girl_ over! I know, how weird is that?

Eriol's eye twitched as Takashi laughed.

"OOOO! You just got burned!" Takashi pointed at Eriol. Eriol glared at him then hit upside the head.

"Touche, my dear little cousin." Eriol smirked. Syaoran's frown deepened.

"You don't know how uncomfortable that is to hear you say that." Syaoran grabbed a remote and turned on the TV, flipping through channels, and trying to keep himself occupied. "Anyway, what are you talking about?"

"It's kinda unusual for _you_ to invite a _girl_ over, ain't it?" Takashi asked. He stuffed a cookie in his mouth from the table in the middle of room.

"Yeah. It's usually Meiling inviting girls over to annoy you with their 'fan girl-ness' as you call it." Eriol said. "Why is this girl any different?" Syaoran thought for a bit.

"Because if I didn't, Meiling would've bugged me later." Syaoran shrugged.

"Yeah right." Takashi said. Syaoran grunted. Eriol could tell it was much more than that. He so had to see this girl.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sakura's bedroom…**

"Oh my god! Even simple clothing makes you look like an angel!" Tomoyo said, taking a picture. Sakura sweat dropped at the girl as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Nice work, Meiling."

Sakura was wearing a dull yellow polo shirt that buttoned up to see a little bit of cleavage and was tight enough to show her curves but not too tight, a jean skirt that reached up to above her knees, and plain white sneakers. Her hair was in a side ponytail with bangs decorating her forehead. Not that she had much to put in a pnytail

"Thank you. Now, for my final master piece, makeup." Meiling said evilly as she held up a makeup bag. Sakura slowly stepped back toward the door.

"Oh no. I let you dress me up. But makeup?... You'll never take me alive!" Sakura yelled as she opened and ran out the door.

"Don't let her escape!" Tomoyo yelled, getting out her video camera. Meiling immediately chased after her. Sakura was running so fast, she tripped over her own feet. She was close to falling down the stairs. That would've been messy.

Meiling caught up to her and dragged her back to her room.

"NOOO!! I DON'T WANNA GO!!" Sakura yelled as Meiling closed the bedroom door.

* * *

"See Sakura? It was only a little eye liner, blush, lipgloss, light eye shadow, and cover-up." Meiling reassured her as they were walking towards the Li Mansion. Sakura had never been there before so this would be one hell of a day. Tomoyo said she was going to record the whole experience. I mean she got lost just by looking at that thing they call a mansion.

"A little? You attacked my face and now my cheeks feel heavy!" Sakura mumbled as she pushed one of her backpack straps in a more secure position on her shoulder. Meiling sighed.

"Don't be mad. Come on, think of the bright side." Meiling nudged her side.

"Which bright side?! I look like a Barbie doll." Sakura asked incrediculously.

"The best one ever though!" Meiling smiled broadly. Tomoyo giggled.

"Tomoyo, you haven't really said anything for a while. You okay?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded and smiled her bright smiles. Yet, her face was... paler than usual and you could see tiny bags under her eyes if you looked closely enough.

"Yeah, you don't look so good, Daidoji." Meiling said. "Maybe we should cancel the date and--"

"No, no! I'm fine! See?" Tomoyo started waving her arms everywhere and laughed. "Besides, how can I pass up a chance to film Sakura when she's going to be at her most vulnerable?" She laughed that cheerful "OHOHOHO!" laugh. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Alright! Onward with the date!" Meiling declared. Sakura didn't look so convinced but she shrugged the feeling off.

They finally made it to the Li residence. Meiling opened the door and lead the girls to the living room only to find Syaoran and his friends there.

"I'm home." Meiling cleared her throat. "Anyone miss me?"

"Nope. Not at all. Infact, I was dreading when you were coming." Syaoran smirked. Meiling made a face at him.

"Oh really, then I guess you don't want to see what I've done with Sakura." Syaoran looked curiously at her. Meiling pushed Sakura infront of her.

"Tada!" All three boys gaped at the beautiful auburn haired girl infront of them.

"That's Sakura?!" Eriol and Takashi exclaimed in unison. Meiling nodded.

"What did you do to her?" Syaoran asked. Meiling flipped her hair proudly.

"So you like it?"

The guys stopped gaping and resumed looking bored. "She's alright, I guess." Syaoran mumbled. The guys mumbled in agreement. Tomoyo and Meiling gave each other a high-five. "But next time, lay off the makeup, will ya?"

Sakura glared at Meiling as Meiling rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"So anyway, Takashi, Eriol. This is Tomoyo Daidoji and Sakura Kinomoto." Meiling introduced. Eriol walked over to Tomoyo and kissed her hand. Sakura's jaw dropped.

_How bold of him._ Sakura thought amazed.

"Nice to meet you, Daidoji." Tomoyo seemed to turn a faint pink and smiled at him. Meiling narrowed her eyes at him.

"Um..." Tomoyo fumbled over words to say. After all, how would you react if a gorgeous guy walked up to you and kissed his hand? **(Kali: Don't know about ya'll but, I'd slap him. He's got no right to touch me with his sorry-- Me: Don't inturrupt my story!)**

"Eriol, dude, mind not flirting with my friend? That would be grand. Thanks." Meiling spoke slapping his back.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa. But call me Eriol." He slightly glared at Meiling but smiled gently at Tomoyo. She smiled back.

"Ok then, Eriol." She said. Meiling made gagging noises.

"Wanna take this to a room?" She asked. For the first time in Sakura's life, she saw Tomoyo roll her eyes. Sakura covered her mouth trying not to laugh. "Anyway, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa, and Takashi Yamazaki."

Sakura could feel someone staring at her again. She didn't want to catch the person staring though because she had a vague idea of who it was.

"Nice meeting you, Kinomoto and Daidoji. But we have to go, don't we Eriol?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah." Eriol said. He glanced at Tomoyo. "We'll be taking our exit now." Eriol took yet, another look a Tomoyo. "So..."

"Oh my freakin' god! Eriol, if you want Tomoyo's number, you could've just asked me!" Meiling said. She pulled out a pre-writting card with Tomoyo's number on it. She shoved it at Eriol and then pushed them out the door of the house.

Meiling dusted her hands as she huffed. "Damned people who can't take a hint. Ok, we'll be in my room, if you guys need us." Meiling said as she grabbed Tomoyo's hand and dragged her up stairs.

When they could no longer hear their footsteps, Syaoran and Sakura glanced at each other. In reality, Meiling and Tomoyo had everything set up and were acually watching the scene from the stairs. They put a hidden camera in Syaoran's room.

"You were… staring at me again." Sakura said shyly. He rubbed the back of his head. Syaoran's shoulders slightly tensed.

"So you noticed?" He asked.

"It's kinda hard not to." Sakura laughed. Syaoran's shoulders seemed to relax as she laughed. Just what was going through his mind?

She followed him up the stairs, a few turns to the left, even more turns to the right,...and more turns to left, and they were at his room.

"I'm so out of shape." Sakura said as she dropped to the floor in his room. She was exhausted. "When you first moved here, didn't you ever get lost?"

He laughed. "I ended up in the basement. You'll get used to it after a while." He said sitting on the floor of his room in front of his floor desk.

"I wonder when that'll be." Sakura mumbled. She sat across from him, gently laying her backpack next to her, and relaxed her slightly tensed shoulders.

She noticed how clean his room was.

"Woah, I didn't know you were the type to clean his room." Sakura said slightly admiring his room.

"Well yeah." He said proudly.

_I probably shouldn't have inflated his ego. _Sakura sweat dropped.

She reached into her back pack and took out a pencil and a math workbook with all the questions in it.

"Let's get started." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded.

* * *

**About An Hour later with Meiling and Tomoyo…**

"-And so I never thought of deep fried Twinkies the same way again." Meiling concluded. She had been telling Tomoyo about this song called, 'Deep Fried Twinkies'.

"Really? How very fascinating." Tomoyo said as she put her camera down.

"You were recording me the whole time?" Meiling asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"I wonder what's taking Syaoran and Sakura so long." Meiling wondered out loud.

"Well, you've heard Sakura. She's really is terrible in Math." Tomoyo laughed.

"What do you think they're doing?" Meiling asked anxiously. Tomoyo shrugged.

"I don't know. But I wish I could've been able to film Sakura…. Oh, I feel so cold." Tomoyo dramatically dragged her hand across her forehead. Meiling sweat dropped.

"You should really take up acting, you know?" Meiling pointed out. Tomoyo blinked in confusion.

* * *

"Geez, you really are terrible. Do you even know what 2 plus 2 equals?" Syaoran slightly laughed. Sakura was so tired she couldn't even glare at him. She yawned.

"Oh haha, you're such a comedian." Sakura replied. She sighed in frustration. "I don't hate Math. I acually enjoy it but it doesn't seem to like me very much and if I get an F, my brother will rub it in my face... for pretty much the rest of my life."

Syaoran nodded as a sign that he was listening. Sakura continued.

"It's like everyone in the world gets it but me." Sakura complained. "I'm gonna die of brain-damage." She hit her head on the table. Judging by the sound it made, she must've hit her head pretty hard. She's gonna have a good headache in the morning if she couldn't feel it.

"I think you just made it worse." He said resting his chin in the palm of his hand while leaning against the table.

Syaoran looked at her. Was she that tired that she couldn't even feel pain? It was barely even 10 PM.

Soon after Sakura hit her head, he could hear soft snores coming from the girl. He poked her head. She didn't do anything. He poked harder and yet, she didn't even stir. Yep, she was out like a light.

"Great. She's asleep." He mumbled. He laid his head on the table and just looked at her. A thousand thoughts roamed through his mind.

She was beautiful he'll give her that and definately different. Most girls would've jumped at the chance to study with him but she didn't. She kinda sighed in annoyance. I mean, everyone loved him and he had never been 'rejected' before. He didn't even know the meaning of the word.

He had to admit to himself though, he did kinda sorta liked her even if he did just meet her.

But, the fact that Meiling was forcing him to date this girl was... _evil._ Syaoran made a mental note to tell Yelan about her going out of the house later.

Soon, his eyelids began to become heavy until they covered his amber orbs and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Maybe we should bring them a snack." Tomoyo suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go ask them." Meiling said. They made their way to Syaoran's room. Meiling opened the door.

"Syaoran, want a-" She stopped as she saw the scene. "Oh my god. Kawaii!"

Tomoyo smiled as she took a picture of the two teens sleeping soundly. Meiling smiled as soon as she took the picture. Why? Because she knew Tomoyo was gonna give her tons of copies. The same copies she was gonna use to torment Sakura and Syaoran for the rest of their lives!!… or until she got bored with it.

"Check-mate." Meiling whispered as she gave Tomoyo a high-five.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo cheered in a whisper. Then she took more pictures. Meiling looked at her and sweat dropped.

* * *

**_Hmmm… probably not as funny as I would like it to be…_**

**_Kali: How could you make Tomoyo sick?_****_! How?!_**

**_What? I didn't make her sick!_**

**_Kali: You're the author!_**

**_Sooo? What's your point?_**

**_Kali: ...Please review!_**

**_That does NOT answer my question!_**


	6. It's settled!

**_Hey, what's up, my peeps? As promised like always, the chapter has come out. I know, some of you are worried about Tomoyo. _**

**_Kali: I just noticed that you're story sort of remind me of that anime... Lucky Star, yeah that's it._**

**_How exactly?_**

**_Kali: People just talk…and talk…and talk… but it's got comedy in there too… I think…_**

**_…uhhhh… is that a compliment?_**

**_Kali: …. We don't own CCS! Enjoy!_**

**_Before that, I just wanted to say that. I noticed I've strayed away from the storyline a bit. So hopefully, this chapter will set everything straight. On another note, I got over 100 reviews?! On my first story too. (sniffles) I need a moment!!_**

* * *

Tomoyo woke up at 3 AM in a coughing fit. She was coughing so loud, her mom burst through the door. Turning on the lights in Tomoyo's room, she knelt near Tomoyo's bed.

"Tomoyo?! Are you alright?!" She panicked. One of her maids handed Tomoyo a box of tissues for some reason. Her mom rested on the side of Tomoyo's bed and patted her back as she continued to cough for a while.

Once she was done, Tomoyo weakly nodded her head. "I'm fine, okaa-san." She smiled and grabbed some tissues, blowing her nose. Her mom, who didn't look so convinced, shook her head. She was fed up with watching her daughter suffer like this. The endless coughing, the dizzy spells, and the on and off vomiting needed to end before this got serious.

"Tomoyo, I'm worried. You've been coughing like this for a week now. I think it's time to see the doctor." Sonomi said. Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, no! I'm sure this'll go away in time. It's probably just a cold." Tomoyo smiled but that was quickly turned into a frown as she started coughing again. Sonomi sighed like she had been doing for the whole week.

"All right, Tomoyo. We'll wait a couple days. If it's not gone by then, we're going." Sonomi got up and walked over to the door, turning off the lights. "Don't push yourself." She calmly closed the door leaving Tomoyo in the dark.

"I won't." Tomoyo whispered to herself.

* * *

"Oh, hell no," Sakura took a look at the pictures Meiling got from Tomoyo … unfortunately, after they made about a thousand copies. Sakura, Meiling, and Syaoran were at the front gate of Sakura and Meiling's school waiting for Tomoyo.

Syaoran and Sakura were both leaning against the wall with Syaoran's arm leaning just above Sakura's head while Meiling was just smiling and… well, mentally torturing them.

"This is…sick and…and plain wrong…" Syaoran's eye twitched as he took the pictures from Sakura. It took all his might not to lose his temper and rip the paper demons on the spot.

"Look, it's little Saku and little Syao in each other's arms. Saku snuggling on Syao's chest, not caring that, for some reason Syao's cousin was taking black mail pictures of them. Ah, how romantic." Meiling pointed out.

Blushing, both teens took a giant step away from each other, leaving Meiling laughing.

"We were never in the position anyway!" Sakura yelled at her. Meiling smiled broadly at her.

"Well, you see. I got bored of taking pictures of you guys just laying across from each other so I, you know, did some stuff. Did you guys know you are some heavy sleepers? I mean, no matter how many times I accidentally dropped Syaoran's face to the ground, he never woke up!"

"You are _sooo_ twisted lady." Syaoran said as both himself and Sakura glared at her. She smile just grew.

"I think we're making it worse by being mad." Sakura mouthed to Syaoran. He shrugged. Meiling blinked curiously at them until they heard a familiar voice next to Syaoran.

"Oh, you guys are so cute together." Tomoyo slightly laughed. They seemed to flinch back at her sudden voice.

"D-Daidoji?"

"T-Tomoyo…" Sakura sweat dropped

"Where the hell did she just come from?" Syaoran asked looking at her suspiciously and curious at the same time.

Tomoyo laughed at their reactions. Sakura had caught on already that something was wrong with Tomoyo. She just seemed… different. I mean the signs are there people! First, she looks deathly pale yesterday, she's extremely quiet (demonstrated by appearing out of nowhere), and now she's late meeting them to school. She's always the first one there or she walks with Sakura. Now, Sakura was trying to investigate… what was it exactly that was bothering her? A nightmare? Flu? Stalker? Anything's possible!

"Eh? But why is Syaoran here?" Tomoyo asked. Meiling shrugged.

"Well, you see. When a woman and man love each other very, very much. They decide, 'Hey! Let's have a big ugly baby boy!' and then—" Meiling started.

"Yes. We know, he's ugly can we move on?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Ouch." Syaoran said, placing a hand over his heart. "It's a shame my own girlfriend thinks belittle of me…" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh suck it up and be a man. I'm not you girlfriend either, champ." Sakura paused. "And do you even know what belittle means?" He opened his mouth to answer when Meiling interrupted.

"If you guys are gonna flirt, can you maybe not do it in a place of education?" Meiling whispered. "I mean, there are _children_ walking here!" Syaoran and Sakura gaped at her, with Sakura slightly blushing. They were about to protest but Tomoyo cleared her throat and got back on subject before they had a chance.

"Um… not answering the question here people." She stated. Meiling scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, I don't know. He just…appeared… unfortunately." Meiling muttered. "As a matter of fact, why are you here? Shouldn't you be…oh I don't know, at your rich and popular school for celebrities?" Meiling feigned a British accent. Sakura laughed.

"And that just makes my news even worse…" He mumbled. Sakura looked at him curiously until it hit her.

"You're wearing the school uniform…" Sakura said incrediculously. He nodded. Tomoyo and Meiling examined him too. He was wearing the school uniform but he kinda put his own style to it. **_(Too lazy to describe the guy's uniform. Just imagine the regular black suit guys wear in mangas all right? XD)_**

"Don't tell me…" Meiling slapped her forehead.

"So that means…" Tomoyo started.

"…Oh …Hell…. No." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Yep."

* * *

"Ok, so. You've got you locker number and combo, you've got the schedule, and you've got you own life. Now scram so we can have girl talk." Meiling shooed as they once again entered the colorful hallway.

"But then, I'll be separated from my precious love bird." Syaoran teased, snaking an arm around Sakura's waist. Ok, normally Sakura would've slapped him so hard his grand children would start crying. But somehow being around him was just right no matter what he did, even if he was just teasing. But no way in hell was she gonna admit that piece of sappy crap.

Plus she had to get away from the boy before Tomoyo exploded.

"Did it just get cold in here?" Syaoran asked himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tomoyo and my freakin' god was she scaring him!

"…When life gives me a lemon… I'll squeeze that lemon in your eye." Sakura glared at him.

"Geez, you're a real sadistic woman aren't ya?" He asked. Her glare seemed to harden but it didn't bother him any. If anything, he wanted her to keep staring. Maybe she would start falling for his irresistible looks. Nope, that probably wouldn't work otherwise she would've fainted if he even started walking toward her then he wouldn't have admitted to himself that he felt a little tinge of passion for the girl.

"Oh give it a rest, will ya? Now shoo already. Make like a retard and walk away." Meiling said pushing him away from Sakura.

"Do it… or else…" Tomoyo threatened darkly.

Oh no, she didn't. She didn't just threaten _the_ Syaoran Li. _The_ one who was stubborn and never backed down from a challenge. _Who_ wasn't afraid of anything or anyone (except Yelan and sometimes, Meiling). And like Peanut butter on jelly... it was so on.

"Yeah, or what?" He asked. Tomoyo smirked darkly and she slowly walked up to Syaoran. Sakura and Meiling backed up and hid behind Syaoran.

"Oh my god, this is worse than a scary movie…" Sakura said. The lights seemed to flicker on and off.

"Psst. Syaoran." Meiling whispered. "I'll make sure you have a nice funeral. Animal crackers, clowns, everything."

Tomoyo finally stopped right in front of Syaoran, her face about 2 inches from his. They both glared at each other for a moment and then… and then! Tomoyo brought a hand up, cupped the side of her mouth and opened her mouth.

"You wouldn't…" He said. She smirked.

"Oh yes…. I would." Tomoyo answered. Then took a deep breath and yelled, "MINNA! LOOK, IT'S SYAORAN LI!" Soon, random girls walked up to Syaoran slowly identifying him.

"Oh my god! It is Syaoran Li!" And here comes that whole name thing.

"He is, like, my fave singer!"

"I want his autograph!"

"He's so much hotter in person!" This comment sort of bothered Sakura but she waved the feeling off.

Soon, the crowd of girls became thicker and thicker until there were literally a bunch of screaming fans at his side.

The girls watched in amusement. Syaoran quickly found them beyond the crowd.

"Help me!" He mouthed.

The girls shook their heads while mouthing back, "No."

They smiled and calmly walked to their lockers, taking out book and closing, then walked to class.

* * *

The girls laughed as they neared the classroom.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Sakura laughed. Luckily for Meiling, she forgot the whole accident with the pictures.

"The look on his face was so priceless!" Meiling was laughing harder. Tomoyo laughed a bit more lightly than them. As they entered the classroom, Tomoyo suddenly felt dizzy and silently leaned on the door way for support.

Sakura and Meiling noticed she had stopped walking and turned to her.

"Daidoji. What's wrong?" Meiling asked.

"Are you okay?" Sakura's face was masked with concern. Tomoyo smiled and kept walking until she got to her seat. Sakura sat in her desk near the window, Tomoyo would sit next to her, and Meiling would sit behind Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tomoyo said. Sakura opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Alright, everyone. Settle down." Ms. Mizuki said. The kids in the room sat down in their seats and it was quiet. "As some of you know, we have a new student." She looked toward the door and Syaoran strutted right in.

Some girls started giggling while the guys of the room whispered to each other. "This is Syaoran Li. Now, I want you all the treat him like a normal human being…. Girls…"

Some girls groaned. But we all know that's not gonna happen anyway.

Mizuki directed Syaoran to sit near the corner, on the other side of the room from Sakura.

"Thank you, God. I'll make sure to come to church on Sunday." Sakura prayed. Meiling snickered at her.

"Anyway, on with the lesson."

* * *

"And… more math. Well, that's just super duper!" Meiling cheered sarcastically as the girls packed up for Lunch.

"Yo, Li. Wanna eat with us?" A guy named, Ryu Tsukishima, asked Syaoran. He nodded and they walked out the classroom. Meiling gaped.

"It's only his first day and he's already sitting with the popular people!" Meiling whispered to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Well, what'd you expect? He's famous." Sakura shrugged. Tomoyo looked out the window.

"Why do popular people get to eat on the grass lawn… and people like us… don't?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura and Meiling thought for a second.

"I don't know…" Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Me neither. I mean people are just gonna have to sweep up the crumbs anyway so why not have those same people sweep up everyone's crumbs. Make's no friggin' sense." Meiling said opening her lunch. Sakura and Tomoyo did the same. "On to more important things. If Syaoran is gonna be here, how are you guys supposed to use the notebook?"

"Why do we need to?" Sakura asked then stuffed a Dango in her mouth.

"Well… because. Ok, I don't know. Tomoyo, explain for me."

"I want our lives to be like manga people!"

"And there you have it…" Meiling concluded. She started to eat her lunch, thinking of a plan. She gasped when she did.

"What? Did you figure out a plan?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's perfect!" Meiling exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"It makes perfect sense too!" Meiling jumped with joy.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, getting annoyed.

"And it's not too late!"

"Meiling! Just tell us whatever the hell it is!"

"I will. Geez, no need to be impatient." Meiling pouted but was soon replaced with pure joy. "Ok. You know how Syaoran's popular right?"

"Yeah." Sakura said, hating how she was beating around the bush and not telling her whatever it was her brain could come up with.

"Of course." Tomoyo agreed. She didn't really seem to mind.

"So from today forward, he has a reputation to keep up. So you know how we're… uh… nobodies?" Meiling asked.

"That's a bit harsh…" Tomoyo disagreed.

"But true." Sakura added.

"Well, wouldn't his reputation be destroyed if someone caught him with nobodies?" Meiling pressed. Sakura sighed.

"Where are you going with this?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, we're getting old here." Sakura added, stuffing the remaining of her lunch in her mouth.

"Well, Syaoran could secretly communicate with you through the notebook and sneak it on your desk when no one's looking and vise versa. That way, we don't attract attention, he keeps his rep, and we can still talk in school hours!" Meiling cheered. "Don't know why we would want to but yeah, whatever."

"That's a great idea! Isn't it Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Why are you asking me? You're gonna do it regardless of what I think." She huffed.

"You're finally learning never to fight the power of stubbornness. You really _are_ learning!" Meiling patted the annoyed Sakura's head. "So we're all good with the plan?"

"Yep!"

"Nope."

"Fantastic! It's settled then."

* * *

**_Ok finito!_**

**_Kali: ...yeah... finished._**

**_Yeah. I know. Anyway, how'd you like it? Was it long? If not, sorry I couldn't get it long enough. Not enough brain power. Funny? Seriously, even when I asked Arina and Saku why everyone thinks I'm funny... I still don't get it. I guess I'm slow that way XD_**

**_Kali: Review!_**


	7. Oh, the Drama

**_Hey everybody! …School has started… second day.. is over and… I can't feel my toes!_**

**_Kali: ..Oh stop being dramatic!_**

**_…I'm not. I've been sitting Japanese style for like 30 minutes. I really can't feel my feet._**

**_Kali: What is wrong with you?_**

**_…(cricket, cricket)_**

**_Kali: Hmmm… we don't own. So you if the government knocks on our door at 3 in the freakin morning, I'm shutting the door in their face._**

**_You can't do that to the gov. people! Oh yeah, I apologize for any OOC-ness. Oh yeah, and I might change the title though. Yes. This chapter has nothing to do with the journal but it was the only thing to block my Writer's Block. Alright?_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Ouch! Ouch, ouch." Meiling yelled. Sakura and Tomoyo came running to the nurse's office to see Meiling on one of the beds. Syaoran was coming but just walking.

"Meiling! What happened to you?" Tomoyo asked as she sat on the side of the bed.

"Heh, nothi- Ouch!" Meiling exclaimed. She held her arm in pain for a few minutes. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other concerned.

"Nothing huh?" Sakura inquired. "Ready to tell us the story?" Meiling sighed, long and deeply.

"Ok. Well, I got into a fight—"

"WHAT?! With who?!" Sakura and Tomoyo yelled in unison.

"Ayane—"

"WHAT?! You mean, the most popular girl in school?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, yeah but—"

"The nicest girl in school?! How could this happen?" Tomoyo wondered. Meiling was starting to get annoyed, being easily agitated, but kept her calm demeanor.

"Oi, let me finish a sentence before you freak—"

"NOOO! Meiling's gonna die!" Sakura exclaimed dramatically. "Tomoyo! You do know about that rumor where a girl messed with Ayane last year and her fan boys beat her up until she was paralyzed and couldn't talk!"

"WHAT?!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Oh stop being dramatic. Calm down. And anyway, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Meiling sighed.

"Oh yeah. Because you seem _sooo_ fine right now." Sakura muttered. Meiling glared at her.

"You don't think I can take care of myself, do you?" Meiling her eyes suddenly turned cold. Sakura raised a brow.

"Well, look around you." Sakura said pointing to the nurse and the bed. "You're pretty beat up."

"Cheap shot, Kinomoto." Meiling said. She got up off the bed and started walking towards the door, slightly limping. Sakura grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? You can't leave like that!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo just watched. She could tell this was gonna get ugly.

"What do you care? I can do whatever I want. Your not my mom!" Meiling yelled at her.

"What are you talking about? I'm your friend. I'm just concerned!" Sakura yelled back. Tomoyo opened her mouth to tell them something but Meiling cut her off.

"Then again, I wouldn't want to be your mom either! Your mom's dead!" She yelled. Tomoyo covered her mouth. Sakura's eyes opened as she let go of Meiling's arm in shock. Meiling walked out of the room in pure anger. Sakura sat on the bed; still shocked and a little hurt that Meiling would say that. I mean, sure her mom died but she had Touya and her father.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo said as she sat down beside Sakura. Sakura ran out of the room, her eyes filled with tears. "SAKURA!"

_How could she... say something like that?! I-I was only trying to be helpful! _She thought sadly. Passing Syaoran, she ran all the way to the girl's bathroom where she just cried in the last stall.

Suddenly, Syaoran came running in to the Nurse's office. "What just happened? Sakura was crying and Meiling looked like she was gonna kill something!"

Tomoyo sighed. "They got in this big fight… over something so… tribal." Tomoyo breathed. She looked… sick to Syaoran.

"Oi, you ok?" He asked. She breathed again and nodded. Syaoran sat next to her and took a closer look.

She was sweating badly, and her face was paled (again). She seriously looked like she was gonna throw up or something. Syaoran raised a brow at her. She sighed again.

"Ok. You caught me. I'm slightly sick…" She started. Syaoran rose up. "But it's nothing serious! Please don't tell Sakura or Meiling!" She begged. He thought about it for a moment.

_If I did tell, Sakura would be crushed. If I didn't, Tomoyo's sickness would catch up to her and then she's be crushed. _He thought. Putting a hand through his hair, he sighed as well.

_So Sakura's gonna be sad either way…_" Alright. Fine." He said. Tomoyo smiled weakly. Suddenly she started coughing violently. She slowly dropped to her knees, still coughing. Syaoran patted her back, thinking this was normal.

"I think I need to go to a hospital…" She murmured before passing out.

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo, you there?!" He yelled. Still, no response from the girl. He had to get her medical attention. But before that, he had to get Sakura and Meiling..

He picked Tomoyo up bridal style and ran out the room and in front of the girls bathroom where he heard Sakura crying and some of the girls in there trying to get her out. He closed his eyes.

_Man, I have to go…I-in there?_ He took a deep breath and banged open the doors with his foot. The girls screamed and ran out.

"SAKURA! Get out of there right now!" He yelled. He heard her sniff.

"S-Syaoran?" came her murky reply.

"Sakura, Tomoyo collapsed!" He said. She immediately slammed open the door. She looked awful. Her usually beautiful auburn hair was slightly messed up, her bright emerald eyes were not a dull green, her eyes were red from crying and snot was spilling from her nose. Syaoran didn't like to see her like that.

"What?!" She yelled. She ran over to Syaoran and took a look at the pale Tomoyo.

"H-how did t-this happen?" She asked as her eyes swelled up with tears. He didn't want to see her crying again.

"Not here you don't." He demanded. He gently gave Sakura Tomoyo's body as Sakura helped Tomoyo wrap an arm around Sakura's neck. Tomoyo's eyes were barely open.

"H-hey… what're you doing?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura frowned. Her voice sounded rough and course. Before they had a chance to answer she dipped back into unconsciousness.

"We have to find Meiling." Syaoran stated. Sakura's frown seemed to deepen but she nodded in agreement. Syaoran needed to talk about that later. "Where do you think she is?"

"Uhh… I don't know!" Sakura replied frustrated until Sakura got an idea. "She might be at Ayane's locker!"

"Who's Ayane?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Just follow me." Sakura demanded and started walking as Syaoran put one of Tomoyo's arms around his neck, helping Sakura with the weight.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill her!" Meiling said darkly. "That bitch, I'm gonna kill her. I'll prove to Sakura that—"

"MEILING! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" She heard Syaoran yell from behind her in the hallway.

"WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M PLOTTING DOMINATION HE- what the?! What happened to Tomoyo?!" Meiling exclaimed upon seeing Tomoyo's body in the arms of Sakura and Meiling.

"No time. Hospital is where we need to be." Syaoran said. Sakura didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything to her. No, she wouldn't. Meiling noticed this but said nothing as well as a big wave of guilt washed over her. he had said those things out of pure anger and wasn't thinking when she did. Sakura would never talk to her again. Syaoran looked from Sakura to Meiling.

"Hello? Heavy, half- dead girl. Hospital. I think you know where I'm going with this." Syaoran said.

"Well, then. Run man, run!" Meiling pressed.

* * *

"Doctor! We need to see a doctor!" Meiling yelled as they entered the hospital. Syaoran had on sunglasses and a black cap so no one knew who he was if they were fans. His exact words were: "I don't want a bunch of sick people groping me with their dirty hands..."

The lady at the front desk eyes widened as if she's never seen a passed out high school girl before and called in the ER people. Two people in white lab coats came out with a rolling bed infront of them.

After setting Tomoyo on the bed and watching them disperse between the moving doors, the party collapsed over the desk.

"A-ano?" The lady said.

"Don't worry…. The bills on us." Meiling said. She was so exhausted. The lady smiled gently then went back to work.

"I-I think I'll go call Tomoyo's mom." Sakura got off the desk and walked to a pay phone. Syaoran and Meiling got up too and walked to one of the waiting chairs in the lobby.

Meiling seemed nervous though as if she was waiting for what she knew Syaoran was going to say.

"What did you say to her?" He asked.

"How do you know I said anything at all?" Meiling snapped. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Please. I'm your cousin. You're like an open book just waiting to be ripped apart. Now mind telling me?" He pressed. Meiling groaned.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it. It was stupid and she'll probably never forgive me for it." She dug her head into her hands. Syaoran silently patted her back.

Sakura sat beside Syaoran, still quiet as she looked at her lap, sadly. Syaoran saw the deep pain she held in her eyes from a side-glance. He slipped an arm around her and could feel her instantly stiffen but relax and lean against him.

With one hand on his cousin and on hand on the girl he claims to have feelings for, they waited in anticipation.

* * *

"It's been 4 hours! I wanna see 'Moyo now!" Meiling whined. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Shh! You'll wake her up." Sakura was now asleep, still leaning against him. He smiled softly at her. Meiling watched in curiosity until a smirk slipped on her face.

"Admit your feelings to yourself yet?" She asked. He blushed a little but nodded slightly

"I KNEW IT! …Now we just need to use reverse psychology on Sakura and I'll have nieces and nephews... but mostly neices!" She cheered softly. Syaoran frowned at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't want to force her to do something she doesn't want to do." Syaoran said. Meiling scoffed.

"Been there, done that." She mumbled. "She's crazy about you! Why can't you see that? Is it because you're a boy? I always knew boys were dense." He glared at her.

"Not that. I know she doesn't like me."

"And how? You're a boy. You're supposed to think girls have cooties or something stupid."

"Well, she always acts like I kicked her puppy or something." He said, mildly confused. Meiling laughed.

"Don't you know that's just to cover up her feelings?" Meiling asked.

"Nooo…." He said slowly. Meiling slapped her forehead. "What?"

"Nothing. Just nothing." She muttered. The lady from the front desk walked up to them.

"Um, are you guys related to Tomoyo Daidoji?" She asked. Before Syaoran had a chance to answer, Meiling spoke up.

"Yes. He's her future cousin in law while his girlfriend there is her cousin. So technically, yes. We are related." Meiling explained. The lady smiled then pointed to Syaoran and Sakura and forming an ok sign with her hands at Meiling. Meiling nodded excitedly. They both smiled broadly.

"I'll never understand women." Syaoran said. As he did, Sakura woke up and yawned rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Huh? What's going on?" She asked. "Can we see Tomoyo yet?"

"Yep." Meiling said. Sakura nodded sleepily and they all walked past a bunch of rooms finally getting to Tomoyo's room.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura whispered softly as she saw Tomoyo's petite body, lying lifeless on a bed. "Is- Is she--?" She didn't say the word and probably thought the lady was filling in the blank by herself.

The lady shook her head. "No. Just sleeping." She said. Sakura walked over to Tomoyo, grabbing a chair, and sat next to her bed.

"I'll leave now." The lady said. She closed the door gently. Meiling laid against the wall and sat on the floor with her head in her hands.

"Meiling. The lady said she's just sleeping." Syaoran said eyeing her position. He soon could hear louder than normal snores coming from her. He shrugged and sat next to Sakura.

Tears of relief slowly fell from the auburn haired girl's emerald eyes. She turned and looked at Syaoran as if asking for permission to cry on him. He nodded.

She roughly buried her face into Syaoran's shoulder and wept softly with relief.

* * *

**sniff _that was so beautiful!! I don't know how exactly but it somehow was! Except... I hate the word wept! Someone needs to speak to the author!_**

**_Kali: You're the author, dumbass._**

**_…I don't care. It wasn't funny!_**

**_Kali: Wasn't this chapter called 'drama'? not supposed to be much comedy…_**

**_Oh yeah, I forgot. Review!_**

**_Kali: Is it even possible to forget? – o-'_**


	8. Tomoyo's Hospital Morning

Hey! I can't believe I actually did it. I'm still a little bit in the middle of my Writer's Block, but it seems to be going away. Thank God.

Kali: ...or maybe your just lazy...

why are you so negative all the time? Can't you be happy just once?

Kali: ...Nope! She doesn't own CCS!

* * *

Tomoyo's eyes silently fluttered open. A little light had flown into the room from the blinds next to her bed. She laid up but slowly laid back down. She felt a little dizzy and nauseated.

_A bed? Where am I?_ Tomoyo thought weakly. She found that she was in a hospital cot. How'd she get here? Her vision blurred for a second so closed her eyes.

After she opened them again, she looked to her side and found the cutest thing ever! Syaoran and Sakura! They were sleeping… next to each other!! Kodak moment! Then again, any skin contact they had from each other was a Kodak moment.

"If only I had my camera…" Tomoyo muttered. She looked to see Meiling on the floor, drooling. She blinked then giggled quietly. Did they bring her here by themselves and stay over night even if it was a school night? She had such great friends that sometimes she didn't think she deserved them.

Tomoyo decided to stay quiet as to not disturb the only SyaoSaku moment she'll probably never get on camera.

"TOMOYO! ARE YOU OK?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sonomi burst through the room doors. And there goes that moment… Sakura had bounced up then fell down still asleep while Syaoran just fell straight to the ground not stirring one bit. Meiling bounced up, since she was sitting next to the door.

"NOOO!! DON'T TAKE ME TO JAIL—hey. What's going on?" Meiling asked. She looked at Sakura and Syaoran on the floor.

"Ok. What did I miss?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "Told ya he was a heavy sleeper… Oi! Syaoran? You alive?" When he didn't move, Meiling shrugged and moved next to Sakura.

"Oi, Saku… wake up." Meiling said softly. When she didn't move, she poked her. When she didn't move from that, Meiling shook her violently. "What are you dead, woman?! Wake up!" Then Meiling flicked her forehead, finally waking her up.

"A-ano. O-Okaa-san?" Tomoyo asked quizzically as Sonomi practically glomped her daughter. Eriol had walked in, calmly as ever with Takashi.

"Yo." Takashi said, saluting to her.

"Ohiyo, Tomoyo." Eriol smiled. Tomoyo blushed and awkwardly waved at him, which went unnoticed to everyone except Meiling and Sakura.

"Huh, what? Tomoyo's mom? Eriol? Takashi? What're you doing here? Ah, brain freeze. To many questions." Sakura said clutching her head drowsily. Syaoran seemed to be cursing under his breath and glaring at the woman slightly.

"You called me last night Sakura. Remember?" Sonomi blinked at Sakura. Sakura nodded her head slowly as if just remembering. Sonomi turned to her daughter. "AH! I was so worried about you! Didn't I tell you not to push it?!"

Tomoyo nodded sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Atleast you're alive!" Sakura cheered as she hugged Tomoyo. Sonomi smiled warmly at Sakura.

"Oh, but what is Eriol and Takashi doing here?" Meiling finally spoke up.

"Well, I kinda almost ran them over while getting here. So I decided to give them a ride on the way here. Then they noticed I was Tomoyo's mother and immediately wanted to come." Sonomi explained while sweat dropping.

The whole bunch of teens sweat dropped. It was silent until Sonomi sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna go check out Tomoyo's condition with a doctor. I'll be back Tomoyo." Sonomi turned to Sakura and glomped her. "I'LL MISS YOU SAKURA!!"

Syaoran's eye twitched at the grown woman as Meiling and Takashi snickered. When Sonomi finally left, the guys sighed.

"Let's go." Eriol said.

"Where're you going?" Tomoyo asked.

"Getting some food for you, of course. Why?" He asked.

"Oh, um… heh. Nothing." Tomoyo said nervously. It was very awkward after that.

"We're going to buy food!" Takashi piped through the silence. "I mean, hospital food? Syaoran, you comin'?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. He wanted to stay longer, but with Takashi, that obviously wasn't an option. Syaoran glanced at Sakura, who smiled at him. He shrugged and left.

Sakura blinked confused. _Did he… have longing in his eyes? _She shook her head.

Meiling snickered at her stupid cousin. He was so obvious …yet Sakura was so very, very, very dense. She walked toward Tomoyo's bedside.

"How're ya feelin' buddy?" Meiling asked. Tomoyo shrugged.

"I guess I've had worse. But I'm much happier now!" Tomoyo beamed.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because I saw a moment this morning! Sakura and Syaoran!" Tomoyo clasped her hands together. Sakura and Meiling blinked.

"I don't remember that," Meiling said.

"Neither do-" Sakura started but stopped as she finally remembered the events in her head. She blushed a deep crimson.

"See?" Tomoyo smiled. "So, did you two get together or what?"

"W-what?! Why would we get together?! The thought sickens me…" Sakura crossed her arms stubbornly but her blush didn't make her any convincing.

"Uh huh," Tomoyo smirked but that was quickly removed with a smile.

"And anyway, what about you and Eriol?" Sakura said slyly.

"What about us?" Tomoyo said. She was hiding her nervousness real well. But not well enough.

"I'm talking about you… secretly liking him. Maybe... instead of hooking me and Syaoran up… we could hook you and Eriol up! Nice plan right?" Sakura asked.

"That's not gonna work. We're still a go for the Syaoran marrying Sakura plan." Tomoyo smirked. Sakura cursed under her breath.

"Whatever. I'm hungry. I'm'ma get some something to drink!" She ran out of the room.

Tomoyo turned to Meiling. "Are you guys best friends again?"

Meiling's shoulders slumped as she sighed. "Nope. I haven't even talked to her."

"Oh…" Tomoyo was silent. "Why… did you say that though?" Tomoyo was very curious.

Meiling shrugged. She hadn't known herself. "I don't know. I guess I was still mad from the fight and accidentally took it out on Sakura. I mean I lost and her silently pointing it out was _not_ helping."

"That's no reason to talk about her deceased mother. Now is it?" Tomoyo folded her hands on her lap. Meiling shook her head.

"Well, I've made up my mind." Tomoyo said as she laid back down in the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Meiling asked. Tomoyo smiled brightly. Oh no. Whenever she did that, the bad news was coming.

"Until you guys make up, I shall not take another picture or video of Sakura and Syaoran and give you copies."

"What?!" Meiling exclaimed, standing up. "WHY?!"

"Because…"

"THAT'S NOT A REASON!"

"And I never said it was." Tomoyo said slightly surprised. Meiling was acting like it was going to be the end of the world. "Listen, I have to do this. For your own good, you hear me?" Faking sternness, she smiled.

Meiling sat down and slumped even further. "…Fine…"

Just then Sakura came in with Syaoran and Eriol at her side. Syaoran was holding a bunch of drinks while Eriol was holding a basket of food in it.

"You sure those aren't heavy?" Sakura asked Syaoran. He nodded though his face clearly showed he was struggling. Sakura, rolling her eyes, grabbed some of the drinks from his hands.

"Hey I said I have it!"

"Yeah well, it doesn't show."

Syaoran glared at her, who smiled innocently at him. He blushed and looked away. Sakura blinked at him. Tomoyo giggled. Meiling drew in a breath and walked straight up to Sakura.

"Meiling?" Syaoran started. "What's-"

"I'M SORRY FOR SAYING WHAT I SAID! FORGIVE ME PLEASE!" She yelled. Syaoran stood gaping, Sakura eyes were widened, and Eriol had his hands on his head.

"I-I forgive you. But why do you have to yell?" Sakura said, wincing a bit.

"I know! I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. Even if you— Say what?" Meiling stared in disbelief.

"I said I forgive you." Sakura laughed. Meiling blinked. How could she forgive her for that? I mean, she wouldn't forgive the person for like… who knows when.

"Really?"

"She said yes didn't she?" Syaoran said annoyed for some reason. "Now can we please take these to Daidoji please? These are heavy."

"I thought you said they weren't heavy? Liar." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him as he made a face at her. They both walked toward Tomoyo's bedside and spread everything right on her lap.

"At first I was sure you'd like any old drink like Coffee with cow milk." Sakura explained then she glared at Eriol. "But Mr. She-might-be-allergic-to-something over here thought otherwise. Isn't that right, Syaoran?"

"Yeah. Do you know how much money it took to take every type of drink out of that damn machine?!" Syaoran joined in on glaring at Eriol.

"What she could be?" Eriol shrugged.

"Psh. Whatever." Syaoran waved him off.

"What happened to Takashi?" Meiling asked.

"He said he had to get back to his girlfriend." Syaoran shrugged. And once again, that silence comes back.

"Takashi has a girlfriend?!" Sakura and Meiling asked, almost falling over. Tomoyo was slightly surprised but didn't have enough energy to scream.

"Yeah, Chiharu, I think." Syaoran stated. They gaped.

"Anyway, let's get eating. Daidoji-san, I hope you like omniyaki." Eriol smiled gently at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks. I do. And please call me Tomoyo, Eriol." They stayed like that. I mean, they just smiled at each other.

Syaoran, Sakura, and Meiling looked back from Tomoyo to Eriol. They both had that sophisticated air going on.

"Uh… you guys done being polite? I'm starved here!" Meiling said. She roughly grabbed the basket from Eriol and set it next to Tomoyo on her bed and grabbed a chair.

"Tomoyo and Eriol. Cutting down a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sakura and Meiling chorused together then snickered.

"I wouldn't be talking, Sakura. It looks like you and Syaoran have made some chemistry." Tomoyo smirked while Sakura and Syaoran blushed.

"Wait! What day is it?" Meiling asked.

"Wednesday. Why?" Sakura asked. Meiling smirked evilly.

"It's the day for your date with Syaoran!"

"NANI?!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled.

..Crappy ending. Real crappy and not really funny either. But I can't do anything about it! Sorry for the disappointment! goes into emo corner

Kali: Oh, not again! Please review... quickly. Do you even know how long it took me to get her out of the other emo corner? 3 straight hours! ... Well, maybe not straight. I had coffee breaks.


	9. Shopping Spree

Hiya! Long time no see! ...Ok, it's only been 7 days... but I still missed you all! T-T I would've been on earlier BUT I had to do this project!

I couldn't believe it was only the third week of school and we already had a project due! I was in so much shock, I didn't recover for two days!

Kali: What a lame excuse! BOO! I WANNA SEE THE FIC ALREADY!

Alright, stop capitalizing everything, mou. Anyway, I don't own CCS so please... Enjoy!

* * *

Meiling and Tomoyo were currently headed toward Sakura's house to prepare for her date with Syaoran. Ok, so maybe it was a little forced. Big deal. She can take it! Meiling was explaining what they should do to prepare for it.

Tomoyo held a bag with all the things she needed to keep this date in order. Nail file, just incase Sakura bit her nails for some reason, 5 packs of batteries for her camera, you never know when a good moment could be ruined by a dead camera, her camera, and a claw grabbing thingy, you know, just incase Sakura tries to escape. The usual.

"Oh, that's a nice idea. Go on." Tomoyo said.

"And so I was thinking that maybe after we go shopping for the—" Meiling stopped herself but kept walking. Tomoyo blinked confused.

"Is something wrong, Meiling?" She asked. Meiling threw a suspicious glare at her.

"I was just wondering… how is it that you're aloud out of the hospital so early?" Meiling asked. "I thought the doctor said that you wouldn't go into full recovery without resting for a couple days and it's only been a few hours…" Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"U-Um, my mom said I could leave early as long as I go home and rest after?" She said, but it came out as more of a question. Meiling held her glare for a couple more seconds before shrugging.

"Ok, just asking. So anyway—Oh we're here!" Meiling beamed at the medium sized house. Tomoyo sighed thankfully. Sure, her health was at stake here but she wasn't that bad… at least she hoped she wasn't.

Meiling banged on the door and rang the doorbell loudly.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" They heard Sakura yell frantically from the other side of the door.

"Well, you better hurry up!" Meiling snapped. Tomoyo sighed.

"Do you have to be so… mean about it?" Tomoyo asked. Meiling nodded.

"Of course. How do you expect her to hurry if I'm not? Trust me, Tomoyo. I know what I'm doing." Meiling said proudly. Tomoyo shook her head at her. Sometimes, she was a little too proud.

Sakura burst through the door, panting slightly. "S-sorry. Come in." Sakura let in her two best friends and led them to the couch.

"Sakura, is your dad still not here from the business trip. It seems he's been gone an awfully long time." Tomoyo mused.

"Yeah. He called about a week ago saying that the meeting was going to be dragged on until next weekend. No worries." Sakura smiled.

"What were you doing?" Meiling asked.

"Trying to clean the dishes while watching TV… and failing miserably." Sakura sighed. The TV was on.

"What'cha watchin'?" Meiling asked.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Sakura asked. Meiling shrugged.

"What? People can't be curious." She asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat remember?"

"Well, if you think about it… I'm not a cat." Meiling raised a brow.

"Scientists vs. Priests." Sakura said bored.

"What's it about?" Tomoyo asked.

"About some scientists and priests fighting over stupid stuff." Sakura turned up the TV. "Today's episode: How The Earth was created."

"_NO! God made the earth, where He created the Garden of Eden."_

"_No, no, no. It's pretty obvious that Earth was created by an cumulous cloud that's mass pressure was so large that it exploded and therefore forming Earth along with all the other planets." _**(Author's Note: Yeah, sorry for interrupting but, I'm not a big science fan so I'm not sure if this is correct. And SORRY TO THE SCIENCE ADDICTED PEOPLE! AND ****Christians** **! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!)**

"_How does that even make sense?!"_

"_Oh, it makes plenty sense."_

Sakura turned off the TV, her friends staring wide-eyed at the TV.

"This is… terrible." Tomoyo said staring wide eyed at the screen.

"Oh. My. God. Who watches this crap for fun?" Meiling asked incredulously. Sakura shrugged but quickly turned to them.

"Wait… you guys aren't here for that… that date thing… right?" Sakura asked. Her eyes just pleaded that she was wrong. Meiling smirked while Tomoyo smiled brightly. The bright smile… of doom… again.

"No." Meiling simply answered. Sakura blinked at her.

"No?" Sakura asked as if this were a dream.

"I did say no. Didn't I?" Meiling rolled her eyes.

"Yes!"

"Good then you're on board then!"

"Yay!"

"Yay!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I thought you knew what I was talking about."

"I'm not quite sure anymore."

"You're an idiot, you know?"

"It's not my fault, you like to confuse people!" Sakura rolled her eyes. Meiling huffed.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Tomoyo interrupted confused.

"Ok, forget it." Meiling waved her hand at Sakura. "Ok, we're not _exactly_ here for the date but we're going shopping for the date! Tomoyo and I decided to shop first, date later!" Tomoyo looked toward Sakura, smiling.

"…I like shopping and all but… I. Don't. Want. To. Go. On. A. Date. With. Him!" Tomoyo looked back toward Meiling, frowning.

"Why not?" Meiling whined. Why was Sakura so stubborn, she thought? There was nothing wrong with her cousin except for the occasional flirting gestures toward Sakura and the annoying-ness of seeing him everyday but other than that, he was perfect for Sakura. Tomoyo looked back at Sakura.

"Because… because… it'd be too weird!" Sakura complained. Tomoyo nodded looking at Meiling. Meiling rolled her eyes.

"How so?"

Tomoyo's brow furrowed as she looked back at Sakura as if saying, "Yeah!"

"Well, because, I um, I…" Sakura's face suddenly turned a deep crimson. She couldn't tell them. She wouldn't tell them. It was not worth the satisfaction for Meiling. Sakura looked away.

"Sakura… what are you thinking of… exactly?" Meiling raised an eyebrow at her. Tomoyo tilted her head at her.

"N-nothing." Sakura stammered. Meiling sighed.

"Just give him a chance! What have you got to lose?" Meiling asked, crossing her arms. Sakura thought for a minute then nodded.

"I guess, you're right…"

"YAY!" Tomoyo cheered.

"Ok, then. It's settled. Sakura grab your purse and then we'll go." Sakura sighed but obeyed nonetheless.

"Bossy…" Sakura mumbled. Meiling simply ignored her.

"You are bossy though. Don't you think you're rushing them?" Tomoyo agreed, as Sakura was no longer in sight.

"Not at all. If Sakura would just admit it, then maybe this would be a whole lot easier." Meiling huffed.

"What about Syaoran?"

"Oh, he already did." Meiling slipped. She immediately covered her mouth as she saw Tomoyo's eyes widen in pleasure. "Oh! Did I just let that out?! OH OHOHOHO! Just disregard that! OHOHOHOHO!"

"I knew it!" Tomoyo cheered.

"We can't tell Sakura!" Meiling said.

"Why?"

"Syaoran said he wanted to tell her himself. Geez, he acts like he's the only one who can do it too." Meiling smirked. "Well, we're going to help them by giving them a little push."

* * *

"Geez, Meiling pushing me to do these things." Sakura mumbled to herself. Lately, it's like Meiling's just being bossier than usual and pushier. I mean its just Syaoran. What's so special him anyway, she thought to herself.

What _is_ so special about him? That question repeated through her mind as she blindly searched for her purse.

* * *

"Watch. I bet I could get Sakura down here faster." Meiling challenged. Tomoyo nodded. Meiling drew in a breath. "SAKURA! If you don't hurry, I'll tell Syaoran you _LOVE_ him!"

Sakura calmly walked down the stairs. "Would you calm down? I'm right here." She sighed then fumed. "And I don't like him."

"Yeah, yeah. That's why you took your sweet time right?" Meiling rolled her eyes .

"Oh, I get it now." Tomoyo winked at Meiling who smirked.

"Told ya."

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at them confused.

"Oh nothing. It's shopping time." Meiling beamed.

"Oh joy." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Saki!" Meiling said using a nickname. "Why are you being so sad for? I mean, think about it. You're going on the best shopping spree of your life, of course paid for by Syaoran because I took his Visa, and then going on a date with the man of your dreams."

"Guy of my dreams?"

"Syaoran!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"So where are we going to shop, Meiling?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh.. you'll see." Meiling smiled like a Cheshire cat. That really creeped out Sakura.

* * *

Sakura, Meiling, Syaoran and Tomoyo arrived at the shopping mall of course, by car. As they stepped in the spacious place, Sakura's eyes seemed to wander everywhere.

"Whoa! This place is big." Sakura smiled.

"Why am I here?" Syaoran groaned.

"Where are we anyway?" Tomoyo asked.

"Why am I here?"

"Well, duh! We're at the mall my aunt Yelan owns." Meiling said proudly.

"Why _am_ I here?"

"Whoa! She owns this place?! Does that mean everything's free?" Sakura and Tomoyo asked. Meiling shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Why am I here?!" Syaoran asked again annoyed they were ignoring him. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. Why are you here anyway?" Meiling asked. Syaoran's eye twitched.

"What are you? Deaf? I just asked that!"

"Well, maybe, if your big ears would listen to people once in a while, we wouldn't be having this meaningless conversation, now would we?" Meiling glared at him.

"Take your own advice. You're the last person I need to here _that_ from." Syaoran retorted glaring at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Meiling snapped at him. Tomoyo sighed loudly.

"Alas, our two favorite cousins are fighting. I wonder why. For art thou shall know that they should cease all fighting and bring together a treaty of peace." Tomoyo recited as she dramatically dragged her hand across her forehead. The three teens looked at her as though she grew a second head.

"What the hell does that mean?" Syaoran asked.

"Never mind that, does it even make sense?" Meiling raised a brow.

"This is so stupid." Sakura sighed. "I knew this thing was a bad idea."

"Well, you agreed to do it anyway. You poor naïve little girl." Meiling shook her head faking pity. Syaoran stared at Sakura.

"You agreed?" He asked. Sakura blushed a light pink. He smiled at her already knowing the answer.

"Sorta.." She replied. He blushed a sort of red. Meiling slapped herself. This was torture.

"…You guys gonna kiss now?" Meiling teased. They both gaped at her.

"W-what?! No way!" They said in unison then looked at each other and blushed more.

"Awww, kawaii!" Tomoyo said taking picture of them.

"Let's just hurry up and get out of here." Syaoran put his hands in his pockets.

"What he said." Sakura said making it seem like the floor was just so fascinating.

"Tomoyo, the list please." Tomoyo searched through her bag for something and when she finally found it she gave the piece of paper to Meiling.

"Thank you. Anyway, here's the stuff we need to buy. Eggs, milk, bread, jello- Hey! This isn't the list!"

They all snickered at her.

"Oh Haha. You guys are all fucking comedians." Meiling glared at them. Tomoyo grabbed handed her a different list.

"I'm sorry. That's _my_ shopping list." Tomoyo blushed with embarrassment.

"So anyway…" Meiling mumbled incoherently meaning she was skimming through the list out loud but quietly. "Alright. Just follow me!"

* * *

They entered a store. Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't really read what it said since it was in Chinese.

"This is Tolito's! A shop that I name and manage." Meiling smiled proudly.

"Woah! You manage this place?! That's amazing." Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran stood next to Sakura.

"Careful, you'll inflate her ego." Syaoran whispered. Sakura giggled while Meiling glared at him. Syaoran smirked obviously satisfied with their reactions.

"Oh whatever." Meiling rolled her eyes.

Anyway, back to the store. It was larger than the inside of Sakura's house! There were rows and rows of clothes everywhere and about three dressing rooms. They looked more like bright stages though. In the middle of the store was a bright chandelier making all of the yellow paint on the walls look more golden. The tiles beneath their feet looked to be a sea blue color.

"So… many… clothes!" Sakura twitched.

"This is perfect!" Tomoyo exclaimed clasping her hands together. She searched through her bag and grabbed her camera, instantly recording her surroundings.

Syaoran sat in a nearby chair, a little bored.

"Ok. Sakura. Let's choose a few dresses for you." Meiling said. She examined Sakura for a bit. "You seem more of a summer/spring person." She dragged Sakura to a row of dresses.

There were formal, informal, blue, expensive-looking, black, lacy, tight and every other kind of dress you could name. "Oh, whoa!" Sakura exclaimed.

Meiling skimmed and skimmed through the dresses until she found a yellow one with flowers decorating it one. She put it front of Sakura, imagining her wearing it. She nodded. **(Author's Note: Um yeah, I'm not good when it comes to **_**describing**_** clothes. Barely any good **_**finding**_** them in real life so bear with me here, peeps XD.)**

"Here, Sakura try this on." She shoved it in Sakura's face. Sakura immediately ran to the dressing room. Meiling started skimming through more dresses and picked a few more.

Tomoyo was filming Syaoran, who was still looking bored but he was staring at the dressing room. He could feel Tomoyo's camera on him and instantly got annoyed.

"Why are you pointing that thing at me?" He asked looking in her direction. She wasn't fazed. Instead she kept filming and smiled.

"What are you waiting for?" Tomoyo asked him, completely ignoring his question.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're looking at the dressing room Sakura's in. What are you waiting for?" Tomoyo asked, putting down her camera, but not shutting it off.

"I wanna see what Sakura looks like in a dress. Is that a problem?" He said sounding straightforward but underneath that voice Tomoyo could hear embarrassment and flustering.

"No, not at all." Tomoyo smiled at him. Then, she shut her camera off, making sure he saw her turn it off.

"…. You got that on tape… didn't you?" He asked, slowly getting up from his chair. Tomoyo just simply turned on her camera again and started filming, humming loudly and walked away.

Syaoran frowned at her as he sat back down looking defeated. What a weird woman. It was hard to believe Eriol had started liking this creature. Yes, Eriol, the playboy had finally learned to actually love someone other than himself! Mega gasp. All women to Syaoran were simply giggling screaming morons who have nothing else to do but gossip and stalk people. Well, except Sakura. She just acted like, as he said, he kicked her dog or something. Why didn't she just like him! It was so simple yet she made it seem so impossible.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" He muttered, holding his stomach. Meiling crept up to Syaoran and taped his shoulder.

"AHHHH!" He yelled in surprise. Meiling snickered at him. He sighed. "What do you want?"

"Getting you a tux, silly!" Meiling slapped his arm playfully. Syaoran frowned. Whenever she used the un-Meiling like word, "Silly!" something bad was bound to happen to him.

"What are you talking about? I've got thousands of tuxes at home."

"Well, time for a new one! Now let's get you fitted!" Meiling grabbed his arm and tried pulling on him, but he didn't budge.

"Yada. I'm not wasting money on a new one." He stated.

"Oh. Yes. You—" Meiling stopped pulling on him and an evil grin spread across her features. Syaoran looked at her confused. Was she insane or something?

"Well, I guess you don't want to know what Sakura said about you back at her house." Meiling shrugged. "And I thought you were going to love the news too."

Syaoran looked at her. "What did she say?"

"I won't tell you until you come with me to the tuxes." She smiled. He hesitated for a second. His pride made him choose one option: That this could just be a trap to buy a tux.

"I'll take my chances." He mumbled as he sat back down. Meiling frowned at him.

"Meiling! I need your help!" Sakura yelled from the dressing room.

"Don't worry about the zipper. Just use your hands instead!" Meiling yelled back.

"WHAT?! That's impossible! I can't do that! Syaoran's out there!" She yelled out frustrated. Syaoran smirked. Somehow, her being embarrassed by him satisfied him.

"Too bad! Just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it!" Meiling yelled back. Sakura didn't say anything nor did she come out.

Meiling groaned loudly as she walked up to the stage like dressing room and struggled to pull Sakura out. "Just… come… on!" Meiling yelled at her.

Sakura could feel her whole body burn with embarrassment. "N-No! I can't!"

Somehow, Meiling managed to yank hard enough for Sakura to come out. Sakura's bangs were covering her eyes as her face turned redder if possible. She just felt so… naked for some reason.

Tomoyo gasped. "Sakura, you look so KAWAII!" In the blink of an eye, Tomoyo was taking snapshots of Sakura. Meiling looked expectantly at her as if asking, "Copies?" Tomoyo nodded.

Syaoran was just staring at her. Meiling quickly zipped up Sakura's dress.

"See? No reason to be embarrassed!" Meiling said as she looked at Sakura, whose blush didn't fade.

"Sakura?" Meiling looked questionably at her. Meiling tried not to smile as she saw the look on Syaoran's face at the girl.

"Oi! Syaoran! I need your opinion." Meiling smiled, pushing Sakura toward Syaoran with Tomoyo recording. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her.

"So what do you think of my 'masterpiece in the making'?" She asked. Sakura gaped at her. She did _not_ just refer to her as a masterpiece!

"What do I think huh?" He cupped his chin, thinking. Then circled Sakura numeral times, making Sakura a tad bit self-conscious.

_Why is he taking so damn long to form a sentence?! It's killing me here! I just want this over with so I can go crawl under a rock and never come back. What if he's taking so long because I look ugly in it?! Oh my god! Wh-what if I'm so ugly it's traumatizing his mouth?! … Ok that was so stupid I shouldn't have even thought that. By seriously, why do I even care?_ Sakura thought to herself.

"She looks…" Syaoran started building suspense. Tomoyo and Meiling held their breath while Sakura silently gulped.

"A little red. I know I'm handsome and all, but there's no need to be so embarrassed around me." He shrugged. Evil intention: Zero. Sakura gaped before laughing a little bit.

"You? Handsome? Oh please. Don't flatter yourself. It really is pathetic." Sakura said. Syaoran smirked.

"Oh really?" He said then he moved in closer towards her face. She blushed darker. His face was just an inch away from hers. "I made you blush! So therefore, I am handsome!" Syaoran declared. Sakura put up an annoyed fist.

"If I slap you… don't ask why." Sakura said, her blush still present.

"You're not so tough with that blush are you? Sa-Ku-Ra."

"Ugh! Shut up!"

"Syaoran…" Meiling mumbled as a dark aura formed around her. She brought up her fist and punched him square across the cheek.

Syaoran flew across the room, somehow avoiding the clothes and crashed in the dressing room. He came out holding his red cheek. "What the hell was that for?!"

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Meiling yelled as she ran across the room like a child. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at her.

"This was very… unexpected…" Tomoyo blinked at the scene before her.

"Oh, you're telling me sister." Sakura mumbled sweat dropping.

* * *

Yay! I'm finished! WOOT! Um, anyway, I'm still working on the chapter of my other story so be patient those you like it. I'm working on it right now! And I'm almost finished so you won't have to wait long! YAY!

So REVEIW!


	10. Getting Ready!

Hey my peeps. Ok, I've got one thing to say...

I'm sorry it's so short! I wanted to make it longer but if I tried expanding, I might've had to taken longer on the chap!

I no own, so you no sue. Enjoy!

* * *

"Date! Date! Date!" Meiling sang repeatedly as she ran across Sakura's room. Tomoyo, Yue, and Kero were all sitting on Sakura's bed watching her…. Even the cats were sweat dropping. This scenario was made when Tomoyo and Meiling entered Sakura's room and Tomoyo took out some dresses to compare the store bought ones with her own handmade dresses. You know, Sakura's opinion on which one she wanted to wear. But, for some strange, _strange_ reason, Meiling got mega-hyper on them like that.

Sakura was leaning against her closet door, slightly slumped.

"Date! Date! Date!"

"When will she be done?" Sakura asked disbelievingly. Tomoyo shrugged as she petted Yue and Kero. Yue and Kero purred.

"Could be hours…" Tomoyo said.

"DATE! DATE! DATE! SAKURA'S FINALLY GOING ON A DATE! DATE! DATE!"

"Good. Then we'll have a reason to cancel. We'll just call Syaoran up and say, 'Oh, sorry, we're gonna have to cancel. Meiling was acting like an idiot and running around my room and we didn't know how to calm her down, so we threw her out the window.' Yep, that's good." Sakura nodded as if agreeing with herself.

"What's with that?" Tomoyo asked sweat dropping.

"Yeah, I know. We won't even be able to throw Meiling out the window…" Sakura said.

"How about if we buttered her up?" Tomoyo suggested. Sakura nodded.

"Hey that's a good idea. But we have to make sure she doesn't see it coming." Sakura said to Tomoyo. It was quiet.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Hey, Meiling, do you have any butter?"

"Way to be subtle, Tomoyo."

"Oi… I could hear you, you know." Meiling glared at them.

"That was kinda the point." Sakura stated.

"Let's hurry and get this over with." Meiling said, holding back a sigh.

"Why? I'm the one going on the date. The date I so rightfully don't want to go on but still, I'm not complaining." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Yet." Meiling scoffed.

"Yeah you're right. Meiling..."

"What?"

"I DON'T WANNA GO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME!" Sakura begged. Meiling and Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Ah well, suck it up." Meiling crossed her arms.

"I bet you wouldn't say that if you were in my position." Sakura glared at her.

"Well, I'm not! So I can say whatever I want! OH OOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"You and Tomoyo laugh alike, you know?" Sakura raised a brow. The two girls looked at the black haired beauty, who was staring out the window. Meiling walked over toward her. Tomoyo made no movement.

"Yoho, Tomoyo. Speak if you can hear us." Meiling waved her hands infront of Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo shook her head.

"Huh?"

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo. Where is your brain?" Meiling asked. Tomoyo blinked.

"Syaoran's waiting outside with Eriol..." Tomoyo said pointing out the window.

"WHAT?!" Meiling and Sakura raced to the window. Sure enough, Syaoran and Eriol were chatting outside the house, probably waiting.

"What the hell is Syaoran doing here?!" Sakura yelled.

"Nevermind him! What the hell is Eriol doing here?!" Meiling yelled. They were surprised until something in their minds snapped. Of course...

The girls turned to Tomoyo.

"Eh, so that's how it is.." Meiling smirked.

"Oh, how sweet of him." Sakura smirked.

"What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Tomoyo cringed.

"Nothing..." They smiled innocently.

"Anyway, enough about Tomyo and Eriol! Sakura, time to get dressed!" Meiling declared.

"Yeah! Wait, what?" Tomoyo looked at Meiling. They both shrugged and rummaged through Sakura's closet.

"What?" Sakura raised a brow.

* * *

"Perfect!" Tomoyo looked over Sakura's ensemble, which consisted of a plain brown and white tank top, jean jacket, a brown skirt that reached just above her knees, and brown cowboy boots.

"Aw, she looks so cute! Let's take a picture!" Meiling exclaimed.

"Geez, you guys are worse than parents." Sakura sweat dropped. Sakura looked at what she was wearing. She added, "If we were just gonna go casual, why go shopping?"

"To piss Syaoran off." Meiling snickered. Sakura glared at her. She still had to wear that dress... that little-- oh she was so dead.

"Are you sure this isn't too casual?" Tomoyo asked, still looking over the clothes.

"Of course not! It's perfect!" Meiling clasped her hands together. "It's so good, I might cry."

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura waved her off.

"Well, excuuuuusseeee me!" Meiling said, snapping her fingers.

Sakura peeked out the window and saw him. She sighed. And he looked so cute in his regular white t-shirt and jeans.

"Why did I just do that?" Sakura asked herself. Meiling opened the window and cupped her mouth.

"Heya Syaoran! Sakura''ll be out in a moment!"

Syaoran and Eriol stopped talking and looked at Meiling. Syaoran gave her an OK sign. Meiling shut the window.

"I so don't wanna do this..." Sakura groaned.

"What kind of woman are you?!" Meiling pouted.

"The kind who doesn't want to do this..."

"Well, the faster you get out there, the faster you'll come back." Meiling smiled.

"You're one of those people who think the glass is half full... aren't you?" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Oh, hurry up!" Meiling pushed her. Sakura huffed but complied.

"Hai, hai." She said. She walked out the room. Meiling and Tomoyo watched from the window. Soon, Sakura arrived outside and greeted Syaoran and Eriol. Eriol pulled her in a hug. Syaoran frowned at him and slapped him upside the head and they started talking.

"Eriol is totally ruining the atmosphere." Meiling giggled.

"Nice so far." Tomoyo said. "So… are we gonna follow them or what?"

"You know it!"

* * *

And that's the end! I did a lot of revising! I've got a few things I forgot to mention in the beginning:

1. SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT!! I know I said that already, but I'M SO ASHAMED! I mean, look at it! It's disgusting!

2. Haha! Filler! I so own ya'll! XD lol jk.

so anyway, Hope you liked what was of this chapter XD Review!


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Woot!! Be surprised people, an author's note. Yes, we all know what author's notes mean either something bad or terrible, or something totally not related to either but bear with meh, all right? Ahem! This is kinda important if you actually like this story.

I'm going to have to put this story on hold for a while.

One of the reasons is because I keep having writers block and I don't like having to make people wait. Another reason is because I'm a little bored of it and so I'm trying to create something to spice it up or something, you know? But I can't do that with my writer's block, sadly.

This was my first story so I still have a little feeling of not giving it up all together so for now, it's just on hold.

Anyway, I'm SOOO SORRY!! T-T

I'LL TRY HARDER IN THE OTHER STORIES! I PROMISE!

Thank you!

Love ya Bunches,

xJunlynx


End file.
